Grains of Gold Sand
by hermoine snape
Summary: Hermione and Ginny use a time turner to travel to Lily and marauders last year at Hogwarts. The girls only went back to have fun. The one thing that they didn't expect was to fall in love. Pairings: RL/HG SB/GW JP/LE Hermione will be OOC with BETA
1. Turned

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing with the characters for awhile!

Rating: Mature

Era: Hogwarts/Marauders

Parings: Remus Lupin/Hermione Granger; Sirius Black/Ginny Weasely; James Potter/Lily Evans

Note: Ginny had taken her OWLS through the headmaster's approval. She is now in her 7th year. (Come on guys it's a fan fiction. Students skip grades! No flames for that. PLEASE!)

_**Story being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen**_

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter One

Turned

~*~

Hermione Granger had changed a lot over the summer break. Her once unruly hair was now in smooth slick curls. Her teeth were no longer beaver like and she now had a bright, straight smile. She now had a hot, womanly figure with firm round breasts, a flat stomach and a curved waist, along with long, smooth legs. She now took time to wear some make-up that defined her facial features.

She had also gotten a new wardrobe for the new year. She was going to prove that Hermione Granger wasn't just a bookworm, but a spunky fun witch. She didn't want to be known as the student that lived in the library anymore. Hermione Granger was going to have fun.

Ginny Weasley had also changed a lot over the summer break. She had highlighted her red hair with a brown color since she had wanted to tone down the brightness of her hair. Like Hermione, she had formed a nice womanly figure with firm round breasts, a slim, curved waist and long, smooth legs. She now wore some light make-up that defined her facial features.

Ginny had gotten a new wardrobe when she had visited Hermione during the summer. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had insisted on getting her new clothes as well. She had declined but Mrs. Granger wouldn't take no for an answer. So she finally gave in and let them get her a new wardrobe which consisted of Muggle clothes

~*~

Ginny walked into the common room and flopped down on the couch next to Hermione.

"What are you thinking about Mione?" she asked, knowing the look that was plastered on her best friends face.

Hermione turned and faced Ginny then removed a necklace from her neck. "Let's go back in time and meet Lily and the Marauders." she said dangling a small Time-Turner in front of the red head. "Come on Gin, it isn't like your going to fall in love with Sirius Black." she joked.

Ginny burst out into a fit of laughter. "No, no you'll fall for Remus Lupin!" she said laughing even harder.

"So, what's your answer my dear Ginny? Yes we go to 1971 to meet Lily and the Marauders? Or is the answer no? Times a wasting. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock." Hermione said swinging the necklace in front of the red head.

"Yes! Ok. Yes!" Ginny said, jumping off the couch.

Hermione stood up and threw the gold chain around both of their necks. She turned the dial the correct number of times and the room began to spin.

~*~

Ginny and Hermione landed hard on a red carpet. They stood up, both rubbing their heads.

"Ginny, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Hermione said and smiled.

"But Mione, we're in the headmaster's office." She laughed, "Oh! That's from that movie we watched over the summer. I loved all those munchkins."

"Hello children. Welcome to 1971." Albus said walking down the stairs to the main floor of his office. "Have a seat. We need to think of a cover story for you." They sat down across from the headmaster.

"Professor how did you know we were going to be here?" Ginny asked.

"He has his ways Ginny. He has his ways. And it's freaky. So stop it!" Hermione said with a laugh.

"And spoil my fun? That wouldn't be very nice."

"Nuts." Hermione said and snapped her fingers.

"No dear, they're chocolate chips." Albus said, motioning to the chocolate chip cookies that sat in front of him.

They looked at each other and laughed. They were going to have fun while they were here.

Professor Dumbledore came up with Hermione and Ginny's covered story. They were both transfer students from a small community in Wales. He was housing them for the year. They went to a small witch's school called, Mount Wales of Witchcraft. He said since they were already good friends that they traveled together and would only go to a home that would house the both of them.

They were allowed to keep their names, and since they were already sorted they could stay in Gryffindor house. Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement with the cover story. They would be rooming with Lily Evans. They reframed from squealing in delight and only nodded their heads.

Albus flicked his wand and two trunks appeared in the room. "Now your trunks will give you everything you need from books, clothes to money." He raised his hand. "Now, please allow me to do this. I've always wanted to do some good, and why not for a couple of time travelers? Oh, and Hermione? Maybe I should hang on to the Time- Tuner for you."

Hermione removed the chain from her neck and handed it to the headmaster. "I got it from my uncle when he went to Paris."

Albus sat back in his seat and examined the device. "Well, I haven't seen this turner in nearly 100 years. I made this when I was 15. I was so intrigued with time that I had to make one." He said, looking at the design. The tuner was made out of gold with a hour glass and inside the glass was gold sand. "This tuner is different from all the rest because it brings you to one you love or once loved."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and than turned back to the headmaster. "You see, as the grains of gold sand pass through the glass the stronger your love will become and that is the strongest magic." Albus said, putting the turner away in a drawer in his desk.

"Hermione the turner came to you for a reason. You're here because your loved ones are here. Now off you go. Supper will be in five minutes." They stood up from the chairs. "Oh and what are your Animgi forms?" He asked.

"I'm a sliver wolf and Ginny's a red fox." Hermione answered. "We're unregistered. So shhh." she said placing a finger over her mouth and then they left the room.

Albus chuckled and sat back in his chair. This year was going to be interesting.

~*~

The students gathered in the great hall for supper and the headmaster introduced Hermione and Ginny to the students. They smiled and made their way to the Gryffindor table. The Marauders signaled for the girls to joined them. Ginny sat down next to Sirius and Hermione sat down next to Remus.

"I'm the very handsome Sirius Black. But my buds here call me Padfoot. This is James Potter who goes by Prongs." Sirius said, motioning to James who nodded his head. "This is Remus Lupin who goes by Moony and last but not least, we have Peter Pettigrew who goes by Wormtail."

"I'm Lily Evans. You'll be rooming with me." said the red head as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Well, I'm Hermione Granger, but I go by Mya. " Hermione said, and motioned to Ginny. "This is Ginny Weasely and she goes by Ginger."

"Well you hot ladies hang with us and you'll be the talk of the school." Sirius said wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

Lily snorted in her drink. "Yea right. Girls, trust me, you do not want to be seen with them. Especially Sirius Black and James Potter."

"Hey! Now Evans we're not that bad." James said, "Will you go out with me?"

Remus groaned and shook his head. It was twenty-seventh time he had asked her today. "In your dreams Potter." Remus replied before Lily could.

He turned to Hermione and said, "It's been like this for seven years. Once I counted and he had asked her out 200 times in one day." Hermione laughed and turned to her plate.

The food slowly disappeared from the tables and the students filed out of the Great Hall and returned to their towers.

~*~

"I noticed that Lily and James aren't together yet." Ginny whispered in Hermione's ear later that night in their dorm.

"Let's get them together." Hermione nodded in agreement. It would be fun to see what would happen.

"Good night." Lily said and flicked her wand and the lights went out.

"Goodnight." Ginny and Hermione said together.

Hermione smiled ready for a new adventure, but this time it was her and Ginny's adventure.

* * *

Hit the button!

* * *

Authors Note:

I was looking up a word today and saw that I was spelling Mooney without a 'e' when it's without an 'e'. So please excuse the error in the other stories that have the Marauders name misspelled.

Hermione's Animgi name is Mya

Ginny's Animgi name is Ginger

Sorry for the short chapter.


	2. Standing Up

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1_

_-__**Story being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen**_

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter Two

Standing Up

~*~

Hermione got up out of the bed and pulled back the curtains allowing the bright morning sun to enter the room. Ginny groaned and threw the covers over her face to block out the brightness. Hermione laughed and walked over to the red head and pulled at the covers. She laughed when Ginny tightened her grip on them. She tugged harder causing Ginny to fall off the bed.

"Ginny time to get up." Hermione said, looking down at her best friend. "It's time for your workout." Ginny groaned and stood up mumbling under her breath. "Come on Ginger get up." She looked over and saw Lily was up and dressed to workout as well. "See look, even Lily's up to workout as well." Lily smiled and nodded her head.

Ginny rolled her eyes and quickly got dressed shaking her head. "I swear. You and your morning workouts." She mumbled, tying her tennis shoes. "Let's go," she said and the girls left the tower.

~*~

Lily smiled at the new girls. Maybe they wouldn't be that bad to hangout with, since she couldn't stand her other room mates. They were obsessed with boys and spent far too much time in front of the minor.

"Alright, five laps around the field." Lily said with a smile. They nodded and ran at a decent pace. "Please tell me that you guys don't spend twenty-four seven in front of a mirror." Lilly asked in a slightly anxious tone.

"God, no. I hate girls like that." Ginny and Hermione answered at once and they ran their fourth lap.

"So what's with those boys. Why don't you like them?" Hermione asked, waving her wand and some jumping bars appeared. "I mean, Remus seems like a nice guy."

Lily smiled and climbed over the wall she had placed up. "Oh, Remus is fine. It's Black and Potter that you need to watch out for and to be honest Peter just gives me creeps." Lily said, as Hermione and Ginny jumped over the wall and then nodded in agreement. "Oh thank goodness. I thought I was the only one that felt that way."

~*~

James walked over to the window and saw that Lily was out little bit earlier than normal. He guessed it was because of the new girls. He had to admit they were really nice looking, but no one could compare to his Lily.

"Prongs, are you watching Lily again?" Remus asked, shielding his face from the sun. "You are out of your mind. Go back to bed."

James turned and looked at his best friends and grinned. "Hermione's out there too, as well as Ginny. They're not that bad looking."

Sirius and Remus jumped out of bed and looked down at the field. "They've made some type of training area. Prongs, that would be good for the Quidditch team this year."

James scratched his head in thought and then nodded. He liked the idea. It would get the team in shape better than just flying around. The beaters needed to be stronger and the keeper needed a bit more speed.

"Damn they're all Animagi." Remus whispered to his fellow marauders. They already knew about Lily; she was a white doe. The wolf, that he guessed was Hermione, drew him in from the way she moved. "That Hermione girl really is something isn't she?" He asked watching her shift back into her human form. James and Sirius looked at Remus and smiled. "Let's get dressed. Breakfast will be soon."

They nodded and moved away from the window. Remus watched Hermione walk out of sight and smiled. Maybe he would get to know the beauty and it was worth another friend. He thought to himself, _She's out of my reach…she wouldn't go out with a werewolf anyway._ He left the window and got dressed for the day.

~*~

Hermione ran down the stairs and in the process tripped over a book laying on the bottom step. Remus quickly caught her causing both of them to fall down onto the floor. Hermione looked up from where she had landed on his chest and blushed. He tucked a curl behind her ear. "Are you alright?" asked Remus. She nodded and stood up when she saw Lily and Ginny standing next to them.

James smiled and helped his fellow Marauder up off the floor. Remus rubbed at his elbow and lifted his sleeve to see the beginnings of a carpet burn. He mouthed, 'Owww.'

Hermione pulled out a small bottle from her robe pocket and walked over to the Marauder. She gently rubbed the cream on his burn and then gently blew on his elbow not braking eye contact. Hermione lowered his sleeve and put the bottle back into her pocket. Then she followed Lily and Ginny out of the common room.

"Oh man, she was totally hitting on you, Moony." James told his fellow Marauder. "I think she likes you." Remus shook his head doubtfully. "Moony don't use your 'condition' as an excuse." Sirius nodded in agreement and Peter violently nodded as well.

"Guys we've barely talked." Remus said, walking down the stairs. "Anyway, once she finds out, it would just be another girl that would run away and have to have Dumbledore erase her memory."

"You just haven't found the right girl yet, like I've found my Lily flower." James said, pushing the Great Hall doors open. The Marauders walked into the hall and took their seats near Lily, Hermione and Ginny. "Evans, will you go out with me?" James asked for probably the zillionth time.

Lily looked at the messy haired wizard and said, "In your dreams Potter." Hermione chuckled at the couple. _If they only knew what the future held, _she thought slyly.

"Oh, I did have a dream and we were dancing at the Halloween Ball. Together. As a couple." He said, his brown eyes shinning behind is round glasses. "You wore a lily colored dress and you looked absolutely beautiful." Lily blushed and quickly looked away. "Oh, was that a blush Evans?"

"Shut up Potter." She said, turning back to Hermione and Ginny. They looked at Lily closely and bit the inner side of their jaws so as not to laugh at their friend.

~*~

Albus smiled at the two time-travelers and thought, _They really were something_. He especially loved their carefree nature. He knew that their loved ones would be intrigued once they realized who they were.

Minerva had been informed about Miss. Granger and Miss. Weasely's time travel to the past. She found it interesting that someone could travel back so far. This year surely would be an interesting one and they were in her house to boot.

~*~

The girls and the Marauders quietly walked down the corridors to DADA. Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes. They had learned far advance studies than this. Dumbledore had even had the Dark Arts for the sixth and seventh years, but had the students to make a wizards oath only to only use them as a defense before they entered the class. He, in fact, taught the class along side Professor Snape.

"This is crazy." Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear. "They haven't had the proper teaching in the Dark Arts and Defense." Ginny nodded in agreement and they took their seats near Lily. "I wonder how far behind they are." Hermione mused aloud and Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Well, I guess we'll find out soon."

A man with dark brown hair, tone skin, blue eyes and broad shoulders walked into the class wearing black robes. He smiled at the class. "Hello, I'm Professor Chase and welcome to DADA. Now, today we'll just have some fun. Have any of you ever faced a boggart?"

Ginny and Hermione raised their hands and they looked around the room and saw that only three other students had raised their hands. Hermione and Ginny frowned figuring that, based on that information, the class was only on a third year level. They mentally shook their heads and knew that the teachers here didn't know what they were doing.

"Aright. Miss. Weasely what is a boggart?" asked Professor Chase.

"It's a shadowy figure that shifts into the one thing the person facing it fears most. They like dark places. The one thing that finishes a boggart is laughter." Ginny said. The professor motioned for to continue. "The incantation is Riddikulus." After Ginny had finished answering, Hermione shot her friend a small smile.

"Well Miss. Weasely, you could teach my class." Professor Chase said with a laugh. "Very good. I award Gryffindor House 20 points for that wonderful answer. Everyone, please line up." The students got up and lined up. "Now, I want you to picture what you fear the most and turn it into something funny. Mr. Potter you're up."

James walked up and pulled out his wand. Professor Chase released the boggart. The dark creature slowly shifted into Lily's Animagi form of a white doe. He was going to picture her on the floor, but found it not safe. "Riddikulus!" The doe stood up wearing a red bow.

Sirius walked up and pulled out his wand. The dark creature slowly shifted into a stag motionless on the ground. "Riddikulus!" Sirius said, and it shifted into a chocolate frog.

Remus laughed at the chocolate frog. He stepped up and gripped his wand. The frog shifted into the full moon. Hermione quickly jumped in front of the Lycan. She just couldn't bare for the students to know his secret. The full moon suddenly turned into a Dementor. Hermione knew that the incantation wouldn't repeal this form of a boggart.

"Expecto Patronum!" Hermione yelled, and a slivery form of a wolf shot out of her wand pushing the Dementor back into the trunk. She stuck her wand back into her pocket then turned around and said, "Are alright?" Remus nodded and they walked back to the end of the line.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Lupin please see me after class." Professor Chase told them and they nodded their heads.

The rest of class went by quickly and Ginny and Lily didn't get to face the boggart. Professor Chase assigned them to write a paper about the boggart. Remus and Hermione stayed behind after everyone else had left.

"Sit down." He said, and they sat down in the front row waiting for the professor to continue.

"Miss Granger, why did you jump in front of Mr. Lupin?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the man. "I have my reasons and they are none of your concern." Hermione told her professor. Remus looked at her in shock. She had pieced the puzzle together and she was defending him. "You aren't going to get anything out of me." Then she rested her hands on the desk and leaned forward. "I wouldn't tell you even if you tortured me." She hissed. "We are through here. Good day Professor." Hermione grabbed Remus hand while gripping her wand ready for a quick draw, just be safe. They walked out of the room and she slammed the door behind her.

~*~

"I can't believe you did that, Mya!" Remus said in awe. "How did you know?"

Hermione stopped him and turned him around so that he was facing her. "It's your eyes. They're blue green with flicks of amber." She stroked his cheek. "They're beautiful and you are a good man. I won't shy away from you because you're a Lycan. I promise." He smiled at her. "Oh sorry." She said, quickly lowering her hand while blushing.

The couple walked to their next class. Remus sat down next to James and told him what Hermione did after they left. The Marauder's eyes widened in shock. _So that's why she jumped in front of him. _James thought. He told Sirius who was just as shocked or even more so.

"You did what!" Lily nearly yelled, stepping out into the corridor.

"I couldn't let that…that noisy bastard know of Moony's secret. It's not my secret to tell." Hermione told her and Ginny nodded in agreement. She knew that no one angered her best friend who would do anything to protect her friends.

~*~

The group sat down at the Gryffindor table for supper. The day of classes had been tiring and Hermione was glad to be able to relax. She didn't trust that DADA professor quicker than she could catch a snitch which was a slim to nothing chance. She looked up at the head table and she narrowed her eyes at the man. She didn't sense the dark magic so she knew he wasn't a Death Eater. She just didn't like him.

Remus smiled at Hermione and took her hand in his own. "Thank you for earlier. It means a lot to me. But you could have gotten into a lot of trouble. I think you've made a bad impression and it's only our first day."

"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." Hermione said, and turned back to her plate.

~*~

Remus and Hermione stood in front of the statue that guarded the headmaster's office. Professor Chase had informed Professor Dumbledore about Hermione's episode in his classroom. The statue moved aside without a password and the couple stepped onto the moving staircase. Remus knocked on the door. They heard an 'enter' come from behind the closed door.

Remus opened the door and allowed Hermione to walk in before him. He stepped into the office and closed the door behind him with a soft click.

"Professor Chase," Hermione hissed, "How lovely to see you again." she slowly moved her hand into her pocket and gripped her wand for safety. "What have you told the headmaster? Lies, I'm sure."

Remus rested his hand on her shoulder when saw her move her hand to her pocket. "Easy Hermione." He whispered in her ear. "I don't need you expelled."

"Professor Chase please leave us. I wish to talk to Mr. Lupin and Miss. Granger alone." Albus said and the man left the room. The headmaster motioned to the chairs. "Please have a seat." The couple sat down in front of Professor Dumbledore. "Please explain to me what happened in Professor Chase's class."

Remus turned to Hermione and nodded then took her hand in his for comfort. She told him about the boggart and how she'd stepped in front of Remus to stop people from finding out about him being a werewolf. And then how she'd refused to tell him the reason behind her actions.

Albus sat back and ran his fingers through his beard and looked at the couple. "Hermione you are loyal and brave to a fault. Especially to someone you only met last night." Albus smiled at the couple. "Miss. Granger, you will serve detention with Hagrid tomorrow after classes at three o'clock. He'll need help feeding the Thestrals." She nodded. "You're free to leave."

They got up and quietly left the headmaster's office.

~*~

Remus and Hermione walked into the common room and sat down on the couch. The Marauders, Lily, and Ginny were waited for them to tell them about what had happened in the headmaster's office. Hermione sat back and told them that she had detention with Hagrid.

Lily was glad that's all she'd received and wasn't expelled. Hermione only rolled her eyes. She had done far worse than back talk a teacher. She was actually looking forward to her detention since she couldn't wait to see Hagrid.

~*~

Hermione enjoyed her detention with Hagrid immensely since she'd gotten permission to tell the half giant about the time turner incident. She was glad that she could tell him the truth because it made it more fun spending time with her friend.

The detention didn't last nearly long enough for them. He didn't want her to leave since they were having such a good time. Hermione only laughed and told him she'd be back to see him soon. He nodded and then she left and went back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Hit the Button!


	3. Flirting is Hard

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

_**Story being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen**_

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter Three

Flirting Is Hard

~*~

Remus and Hermione walked down to the Black Lake and sat under the shady tree. She leaned back against the trunk and looked out across the water. Remus couldn't help but watch her; she was captivating. _'What is it about her that has me so drawn in, like a moth to a flame? I'm afraid if I touch her I'll get burned. I know how it feels to get burned.'_

"Remus you're starring." Hermione said, with her eyes closed. "I can feel your eyes on me." She cracked her eyes open and smiled at him. "Even if it is cute."

He blushed and said, "Sorry," and turned his attention back to the lake.

~*~

Lily and Ginny walked outside, trying to get away from James and Sirius. They'd been following them since they'd gotten out of class and it was starting to drive them insane.

Sirius walked up beside Ginny and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So, love when are we going to hook up?"

She looked at Lily and smirked. "Well, let's see," Ginny said, and slowly grabbed her wand then winked at Lily. "How about now?!" She flicked her wand and Sirius was hooked to a tree. She walked up to him. "There doll. We're now hooked up. No, wait, it's you that's hooked up. Bye lover boy." Ginny said, gently slapping his right cheek. She then walked away with Lily, both of them laughing.

James watched the red heads leave with a lop sided grin. Sirius had finally met his match. Ginny Weasely was definitely his type of girl. He waved his wand and Sirius fell to the ground with a _thump. _Sirius stood up and ran after Ginny with a smile. James laughed and ran after his fellow Marauder.

~*~

James flopped down next to Lily and laid his head in her lap. "Hello Evans. Will you go out with me?" He asked, with a bright smile. He knew the answer but hoped one day it would change to a yes.

"No Potter. Now get out of my lap." She said with her green eyes on fire. "Now Potter!"

"But Lily, you're my flower. Don't be so weltered, it's just a simple, 'Yes James, I would love to go out with you.' " James said and pulled out a lily from his pocket. "I know they're your favorite. Please just think about my offer." He got up from her lap and slowly walked away.

"He can be a charmer when he wants to be." Lily whispered, gently touching the flower petals. She looked up, "What? It's true." Hermione motioned to Sirius who was already running towards the castle.

"Potter!" Lily yelled, now knowing it was only a way for something nice to slip from her mouth.

Remus shook his head. "We'll talk later." he told Hermione and stood up. "I'm sorry Lily." he said and left the girls alone to talk.

Lily stared at the flower with her bright green eyes blazing with anger. She knew better than to fall for one of Potter's charades, but she had let her guard down one time. She wouldn't let it happen again.

~*~

James laid out on the couch in the Gryffindor common eating a chocolate frog. He kicked off his shoes and let them hit the floor with a thump. He smiled at what Remus had told him about Lily thinking he was a charmer.

"Now Prongs, don't be getting a big head. Lily's angry." Remus told his fellow Marauder. He looked around and asked, "Where's Peter?" Sirius motioned to the chubby wizard on the floor asleep. "Oh. Alright."

"Food! We're missing food!" Sirius yelled jumping up from the armchair.

"Wormtail! Food!" Peter squeaked and jumped up from the floor. James stood and slipped on his shoes. Remus only shook his head and followed his friends to the Great Hall.

~*~

James winked at Lily as he walked passed the red head. She narrowed her green eyes that were blazing with anger. He sat down where he could watch her every move.

"He's getting worse." Remus whispered in Hermione's ear, pouring her a glass of pumpkin juice. "Prongs really does love her, but he's trying too hard." Hermione took the glass and nodded in agreement.

"Lily does love him," Hermione told him buttering a piece of toast with peanut butter putting a bit of honey on top of it. "But she's afraid of taking that extra step." she finished sitting the toast on his plate without realizing what she had done.

Remus looked at the toast and looked up at Hermione wondering how she knew he liked peanut butter and honey on toast after his meal, because he hadn't told her. She had only been at Hogwarts for almost three weeks. He shook his head and thanked her. She smiled and did the same and sat it down on her plate.

Lily told Ginny to look at Remus and Hermione. She turned her head and saw Hermione sit the toast down on his plate. Ginny smiled. Hermione always fixed Remus' toast and sat it down on his plate in the future. Then, she would fix her a piece. She realized that Hermione did it out of habit. _They would make a great couple. _She thought to herself.

Sirius smirked and slowly wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "I must say love, that stunt earlier was a major turn on. When are we going to hook up?" Sirius said with his blue eyes shining.

Ginny pushed his arm off her shoulders and knocked him off the bench. "Now, why would I go out with you, lover boy?"

"Because," he said, standing up while fixing his shirt, "I'm the extremely sexy Sirius Black."

Ginny's laughter ran throughout the Great Hall. She stood up and pushed her plate away. She stepped over the bench saying, "Mmmm….maybe I should," she stalled, "not. Bye lover boy." She gave him a hard kiss on the lips before walking out of the Great Hall.

Peter squeaked a laughed as Sirius took his seat. "Ginny's a piece of work." Peter said, "Maybe should give up."

"Wormtail, me give up? No way!" Sirius said and took bite of chicken.

"Hermione are you through?" Lily asked ready to get away from Potter's stares. Hermione nodded and they left the Great Hall.

~*~

Minerva let a small smile grace her face when she saw Ginny push Sirius off of the bench. The young time traveler did have a fiery temper that drew Sirius Black to her.

James and Lily were a sight with the messy haired wizard contently asking her out. He'd been doing it for years.

Hermione and Remus were just sweet. With the small gestures, touches, and smiles. Remus was stubborn and he would never admit to his feelings towards Hermione. She knew that if they all admitted their feelings they would be happy.

"Ah, you see the happiness as well my dear." Albus said, looking at the table. She nodded her head. "I think that Hermione and Ginny were sent back to be happy. It just seems to me that flirting is hard." Minerva chuckled.

~*~

Lily flopped down on her bed. She grabbed the lily off her bedside table and stared at the flower. "James, can be charming, but then he can be such a prick!" She growled in frustration and sank deeper into the mattress.

Hermione sighed and laid her head down on her pillow. James was trying way too hard to impress Lily. She smiled and slipped into her white fuzzy slippers. "I'm going down to common room. Gin, stay with Lily." She nodded and Hermione left the red heads to talk.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter guys!!

I just love Ginny. She a character.

Leave a great review!


	4. Kissing the the Common Room

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

_**Story being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen**_

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter Four

Kissing in the Common Room

~*~

Remus looked up and growled inside his chest in approval. Hermione wore a thin white strapped shirt with navy blue pants that had white wolves on them. She had on fuzzy slippers and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun with her face completely free of makeup.

Hermione smiled and sat down next to Remus. He let his eyes trail down her body. He slowly took in her bright brown eyes, her full lips, along with her well developed bust line, before lastly letting then rake over her flat stomach and curved waist. Hermione blushed and looked away from his hungry eyes.

James watched his fellow Marauder closely and tapped Sirius on the shoulder and said, "Padfoot, check it out. Moony's found a girl. What'cha think? They are a cute couple. She likes books. He likes books. It's a library love soap opera."

Sirius nodded his head in agreement then let out a bark like laugh. He then turned his head and whistled at Ginny. She had her hair down flowing passed her shoulders, and her face was free of make up. She wore a black top on along with green pants with red foxes on them.

Ginny rolled her eyes and flopped down on the floor in front of Sirius' arm chair. He tugged on a strand of her hair slightly and said, "When are we going to hook up love?"

"Not today lover boy." She said, with her head tilled up looking at him. Sirius smiled and quickly kissed her hard on lips then pulled back.

"You…you," she stood up and hit his chest. "Gurrr!"

"Sirius, let Ginny go." Lily said as she walked into the room. Sirius let go of Ginny.

James smirked at the woman. She was in a white tank top with black pajama pants that had white does on them. Her red hair was pulled back into a low pony tail and her face was free of makeup. Lily looked a James and she gave him shy smile. The way he looked at her made her stomach tie up into a knot.

James scooted over and patted the space on the couch next to him. She looked at him for a moment then nodded. She sat down next the Marauder.

Peter looked at each couple and squeaked when Hermione threw a pillow at him. Sirius chuckled and grabbed the pillow before chunking it at Remus. The group stood up and a pillow fight broke out in the common room.

Remus grabbed Hermione by the waist and they ducked down behind the couch for safety. He protectively placed his body over hers when James and Lily threw pillows at them. He looked at the couple with amber shinning in his eyes and he growled deep in his chest. Then she laughed and he relaxed at the sound of it. Remus grabbed the pillow and threw it a James and Lily.

Sirius jumped on the couch knocking it to the floor, but before the couch could hit the floor, Remus grabbed Hermione and moved so fast it seemed inhumanly possible. The Marauders blinked at the fast movement of their friend.

Remus looked down at the woman that laid below him. He brushed a stray curl from her soft face. "Are you alright?" Hermione nodded her head. He couldn't help but nuzzle against her neck. She smiled and ran her fingers through his already graying hair.

Ginny looked at the couple and smiled. "They're so cute together." She whispered in Lily's ear, and she nodded her head in agreement. They watched the couple interact.

Remus pulled back and looked at her bright brown eyes with nothing but pure amber eyes. He captured her lips with his own and she pulled him closer. She couldn't believe that she was kissing Remus Lupin. She had dreamed about kissing him in her time and now her dream was coming true.

Sirius whistled and the couple quickly broke apart before they looked up at the Marauder with red faces. They laughed and Remus helped Hermione off the floor. She buried her face into her his chest and he held her close.

James smirked and jerked Lily into his arms. She couldn't help but laugh. He kissed her so gently that it felt like his lips hadn't even made contact. Lily's eyes fluttered shut and as he slowly deepened the kiss, her arms went up around his neck. He pulled back with his brown eyes shining behind his round his glasses. "I'm not that bad Lily and earlier today that was _**me **_that gave you the lily. Not the prankster. Not the Marauder. But truly _**me**_. I promise." He said gently and kissed her again.

Remus smiled and rested his cheek on top of Hermione's head. He twisted a strain of her hair between his fingers as they watched James and Lily kiss in the Common Room.

Sirius smiled and winked at Ginny. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear. She smiled and he kissed from her jaw up to her lips. Then her slowly claimed her mouth. Sirius pulled Ginny close and deepened the kiss.

Hermione smiled and whispered in Remus' ear. "Kissing in the Common Room." Remus chuckled then kissed her forehead.

* * *

Place your review!

Sorry for such a short chapter guys!


	5. Spin the Bottle

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

_**Story being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen**_

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter 5

Spin the Bottle

~*~

It was a late Saturday night and the Marauders, Lily, Ginny and Hermione were bored out of their skulls. The younger students had already turned in for the night. The group of friends sat around the common room in complete silence trying to think of something to do.

Remus sat on the couch twisting a strain of Hermione's hair in thought. He had been racking his brain for almost an hour and half and he was starting to get a head ache.

"I've got it!" Sirius said in excitement causing the group to jump and Peter to fall out of the arm chair. "Spin the bottle!"

"Sirius does have a brain!" Hermione said and grabbed Ginny and linked her arm with hers. 'We're off to see the Wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz." She sang as they skipped around the Common Room.

Lily couldn't help but laugh and soon joined the girls in the song, laughing the entire time. James threw a pillow at the girls causing them to fall to the floor and then he ran up the stairs to get the map and cloak.

He returned with the cloak and map. Peter transformed into a rat and Ginny transformed into a red fox and jumped into Sirius's arms. James nodded and they all squeezed under the cloak. Then they headed for the ROR.

~*~

The group walked into the room and Peter and Ginny transformed back into their human forms. They took their seats on floor in the bean bags that were formed into a circle. A bottle sat in the middle of them. Sirius wished for a bottle of truth serum one appeared for each person.

"Alright here are the rules. We will all take a very mild truth serum. Nothing strong. Is that cool?" asked the Marauder. They looked at him for a moment and then nodded. "I'll go first." Sirius spun the bottle. "Moony, truth or dare?"

Remus sat in thought for a moment. "Truth."

"Pansy." Remus shot him an evil look. "Is it true that you loved Hermione at first sight?" He opened his mouth to speak but Sirius stopped him. "Truth serum first mate."

Remus sighed and took the potion in one go. They waited for the potion to take effect then Remus answered, "Yes." Hermione blushed slightly at the lycan. He cleared his throat and spun the bottle. "James, truth or dare?"

"Why, dare of course."

Remus gave him a wolfish smirk and told him, "I dare you to sneak into Dumbledore's chambers." he stopped when Hermione whispered in his ear then he laughed. "Then take one of each of the socks in his dresser. Lily go with him to make sure he does it. You have 15 minutes. Go."

James grabbed the map and threw the cloak over Lily and himself. Remus looked at the watch he had wished for and it started counting down when they left the room.

~*~

James and Lilly stood in front of a painting of a large wizard eating a cookie with milk. "What's the password?" Lily whispered. James shrugged his shoulders. "It's has to be a muggle candy." she stood in thought. "Lemon drops," she said and the portrait opened. He smiled at her and they walked into the room.

James tripped going down the stairs. Lily bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. He pointed to the Headmaster who was dressed in a pair of jelly bean pajamas and a matching hat. She snickered and then they walked over to the dresser.

"How many socks does one man need?" James whispered, grabbing one match of each sock. They paused when they heard Dumbledore shift. Then he went back to grabbing the socks. "That's it." She shook her head and pointed to the socks on his feet. "You've got to be kidding me!" he said outraged.

"You have to have one of each." Lily whispered. James shuttered at the thought.

He walked over to the bed and carefully removed the sock and then he sighed. "Let's get out of here." She nodded and they left the room.

~*~

Remus looked at the timer. "Five. Four. Three," he was interrupted when the couple walked through the door.

"One of each of Dumbledore's socks." James said dumping them in the middle of the circle.

The friends laughed not believing what they were seeing in the middle of the circle. It was Dumbledore's socks. A first for a marauder to ever do. James and Lily flopped down in their bean bags.

James spun the bottle. "Hermione, truth or dare?"

She looked at the socks and said, "Dare."

James gave a marauders grin. "I want you to go to great hall and hang each sock up. Remus go with her. You have 15 minutes. Go."

Remus and Hermione grabbed the socks, cloak and map and ran from the room.

~*~

Remus removed the cloak and dumped the socks on the table. She waved her wand and socks appeared on the staff table, the Headmaster's chair, on the walls, and on the house flags except for the Gryffindor flag and table. They nodded and ran from the room.

~*~

The couple ran into the room and threw the cloak off. "It is done! Dumbledore will have the shock of his life!" Hermione said with a laugh. She grabbed the bottle and spun it. "Lily, truth or dare?"

She looked at the group and the bottle. "Truth."

Hermione chew on her bottom lip in thought. She smiled and said, "Take the potion." Lily took it in one go. Hermione nodded and asked, "Do you want to marry James Potter?"

"What?!"

"Answer the question."

She sighed, "Fine! Yes!"

James looked at Lily in shock. She wanted to marry him. He was singing and dancing in his head. 'She wants to marry me! She wants to marry me!' He smiled and winked at her.

Lily looked at him and blushed. She shook her head and spun the bottle. "Sirius, truth or dare?"

"I can't believe you put the word truth in that question! Dare."

"I dare you to run around the great hall in nothing but your boxers in the morning."

"Done!" Sirius spun the bottle. "Love, truth or dare?" he asked Ginny.

She looked at her friends and smiled. "Dare."

"I dare you to ask Dumbledore to marry him with a sock in your hand at lunch."

The group laughed and she smiled, "Done." She spun the bottle. "Peter, truth or dare?"

Peter looked around the room. He was too scared to do a dare. He squeaked, "Truth," then swallowed the potion.

Ginny looked at him for a moment. She wanted to ask him if he was a Death Eater. She wanted to know so bad it hurt. She mentally nodded. She would ask. "Peter, would you ever join Voldemort?" The group shuttered, all but Hermione.

"No." Peter answered, lifting up his arms showing that they were clean.

Hermione smiled. She had a beyond genius plan. "Guys, wands out." They looked at her with raised brows. "Please. We're going to make a Wizard's Oath that we won't join that creep."

They nodded in agreement and pulled out their wands. "Hold hands." They did as they were told. "I promise not to join Voldemort, even under the pain and threat of death. I will never betray my friends." They repeated and each waved their wands and it was sealed with a surrounding white light. "There. All done."

"Come on guys lets get back. It's late." Lily said with a yawn.

They nodded and all headed back to the tower for a peaceful nights sleep.

* * *

Make me happy chappie and place a review!


	6. Dares

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

_**Story being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen**_

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter 6

Dares

~*~

Dumbledore went over to his sock drawer and saw that they had been thrown around the drawer. He chuckled and grabbed a pair of unmatched socks. He wondered what the boys had planned. He knew the Marauders and it would be a sight, but wondered were his socks had went to. _It was going to be a very interesting day, _he thought and then left his chambers.

~*~

The Marauders looked at Sirius and laughed thinking about the dare that Ginny had made him do. Remus sat on his bed trying to get Sirius down to the Great Hall in nothing but his boxers. He tied his shoes and looked up. "I've got it. James grab the invisibility cloak. Padfoot will wait until everyone is in the Great Hall before he enters." he told him, putting Sirius's robes inside his bag along with his shoes and socks.

James pulled the cloak from his trunk and handed it to his best friend. He looked a Sirius's boxers and laughed. "Those make a loud statement!" he said laughing harder.

Sirius boxers were deep red with the words, **I'm the Sexiest Man Alive!, **written on them."It's true! No one can resist Sirius Black."

"Shut up!" Remus said, and smacked the Marauder up side the head. "Let's go."

Sirius threw the cloak over himself and followed his friends down to the Common Room.

The girls chuckled at what was going to happen very soon. They all walked to the Great Hall, with Sirius concealed by the invisibility cloak.

~*~

Sirius stood on the far right side of the hall watching students walk into the Great Hall. He heard laughter ring through the Great Hall. He smirked at the sight.

~*~

The students looked around the hall and laughed at the socks that hung on the tables, flags and walls. Albus looked around the room and chuckled. He now knew where his socks were. The headmaster looked at the Gryffindor table and eyed the Marauders. He wondered were Sirius was.

The students looked to the doorway and saw the Marauder run into the hall in nothing but his boxers and they promptly burst out laughing. It took some major guts to run around the Great Hall in nearly nothing.

Ginny snorted in her drink as she watched Sirius run around the room. She raised her brow at the boy. "I can't believe his boxers." She said laughing even harder.

"I'm more surprised that Dumbledore hasn't put a stop to it." Hermione told Remus. He nodded and he saw the headmaster rise from his seat.

"Mr. Black, please go get some clothes on." The Professor told his student then chuckled slightly. "And meet me in my office."

Sirius stopped and saluted him, "Sir, yes. Sir!" He grabbed a couple pieces of toast.

"Padfoot!" Remus called and chunked his clothes at him. Sirius snuck the cloak inside Remus bag. He winked at Ginny and skipped out of the Great Hall.

~*~

Sirius had informed his friends that he'd gotten detention, but the headmaster had found it funny. He was glad he had found his socks and was going to try to get them down. Sirius chuckled, knowing that he wouldn't be able to get them down until the end of the day.

~*~

The Marauders and the girls took their seats in the Great Hall for lunch. Lily handed Ginny a sock under the table. She smiled and nodded her head. Remus and Hermione looked at each other and laughed then turned to the staff table.

"Professor Dumbledore I have a question to ask you." Ginny told him without cracking up in laughter wondering what his answer would be.

"What is it Miss. Weasely?" Albus asked with curiosity. The day had already been interesting.

Ginny got down on one knee and pulled out one of his socks and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Albus looked at the red head and then looked up at the Gryffindor table at the Marauders. He turned back to the red head and bent forward and whispered, "I'm already taken my dear. I must decline." He answered and eyed Minerva out of the corner of his eye.

Ginny stood up and said, "Oh well, I was just too late then." She walked away but bust out into laughter as she made her way to her house table. "He declined." She stuck out her bottom and dried a fake tear.

The groups laughter rang out through the Great Hall. The day was priceless and a first for each of them. They had actually pranked the headmaster.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Pettgrew, Mr. Black, Miss Weasely, Miss Evans and Miss Granger come with me to my office please." Professor Dumbledore told them and left the Great Hall.

~*~

The group stood in front of the headmaster with smirks. Albus looked at them with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well, today, I've found my socks hanging in the Great Hall, Mr. Black running in his boxers around the Great Hall and I was proposed to. What is going on?"

"It was a dare." They all answered at once and Peter squeaked his answer.

"Ah, I see. It has been an interest day." He sat back in thought. He couldn't really take away points, because it had made his day. Even if his socks were in the Great Hall. "I will not duck points as long as you get my socks down before supper."

They all nodded and he dismissed them. They ran to the Great Hall laughing. The Marauders and the girls quickly took down the headmaster's socks. They quickly returned them to the Professor. Then they made their way to the Common Room. The day was most eventful and full of fun.

* * *

Place your great reviews!!


	7. Full Moon Fun Turned Out Wrong

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

_**Story Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Mullen**_

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter 7

Full Moon Fun Turned Out Wrong

~*~

It was three days before the full moon and Hermione didn't know why she didn't think about telling Professor Dumbledore about the Wolfsbane Potion. She mentally slapped herself in the head. The potion needed to be taken two days before and on the full moon.

Hermione smiled and ran out of the portrait hole and down the corridor to the headmaster's office. She knocked on the door and heard 'enter' called from behind the closed door. She walked into the office.

"Miss Granger, for what do I owe this surprise visit?" asked Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before sir. There's a potion in the future that is called Wolfsbane. It will allow Remus to keep his human mind while in werewolf form. I know how to brew it. With your permission I would like to brew it for Remus. He will have to take it today, tomorrow and the day of the full moon." Hermione told him in nearly one breath.

Albus sat back in thought. He knew Remus would be grateful. He knew the young woman was great in potions besides Severus Snape. He leaned forward and pressed his fingers together.

"Hermione my dear, you know with brewing this potion you are changing more than taking a Wizard's Oath not to join Voldemort." He stated and she nodded. "Remus would love to keep his mind. Even with you, Miss Evans, Miss Weasely, Mr. Black, Mr. Potter and Mr. Pettigrew keeping Remus company."

"Please sir. Please." She begged. She smiled and pulled out a bag. "I have these for you. Lemon drops that I will hold for ransom." she said swinging the bag in front of him. "Let me brew the potion and you get the Lemon Drops."

Albus watched the woman in amusement and chuckled. "I will allow you to brew the Wolfsbane Potion." He held up his hand and continued, "But I will be in the room with you." Hermione smiled. "Now, hand over the poor lemon drops." She sat the bag on the desk. "Be here at three. Please write down the ingredients so that I can get them for you." He told her sliding a piece of parchment and quill to her.

She quickly wrote down the list then smiled and handed it to him. He nodded and sent her own her way.

"Yes sir, I'll be here at three." Hermione said. Walking to the door she turned around, "Thank you." He nodded and she left the office.

~*~

Hermione walked into the common room and found Remus on the couch reading a book. He looked up, smiled and closed his book when she sat down next to him on the couch. Remus opened his arms and Hermione snuggled up into his strong embrace. He kissed her forehead and held her close.

"What do you see in an someone like me? You could have anyone in this school and you choose a werewolf." said Remus looking down at her.

Hermione moved so she was looking him directly in the eyes and said, "I see a kind and loving man. You're funny and you're handsome." she said, tracing each scar on his face. "You care more for those around you than you do yourself. And I," she took a deep breathe, "I've fallen in love with you Remus."

He looked at her dumfounded. He didn't know what to do or say so he only stared at her. Hermione looked down at her hands. Remus rested his hands over hers and she looked into his green blue-amber eyes. He gently traced her jaw with his index finger. He watched her eyes close and captured her lips with his own. Hermione's arms automatically went around his neck. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip and she slowly opened her mouth. He slid his tongue inside her mouth, gently stroking hers with his.

Remus slowly laid Hermione down onto the couch. He moved her hands up above her head and spread her legs with his knee. He kissed his way down her neck and she let a moan leave her mouth as her back arched. He pulled back and pinned her down onto the couch.

"I love you too." Remus said before leaning down to assault her lips. He pulled back breathing heavily. "I just didn't want to scare you away like so many others."

"You will never scare me away Moony. Never."

Remus growled deep inside his chest and left a trail of hot, scorching kisses down her neck. He licked his way up to her ear and gave it a slight tug with his teeth. Hermione moaned and arched her back. Remus pinned her down onto the couch with his hip and gave her a wolfish gin. He then moved one hand from her wrist and slid it up and under her sweater before giving her left breast a firm squeeze.

"Remus," Hermione moaned. "Maybe…we should-" her mind completely shut down when she felt his arousal pressed against her flushed body.

"We should what, love? What do you want?" He asked, kissing and sucking her neck. He let his hands move up her legs. "What is it?" He asked with a wolfish grin across his face. "Maybe we should," running his hand across her wet knickers, "take this somewhere more," he slid a finger under the fabric, "private."

They were startled out of there lust induced haze when James cleared his throat. Remus looked up and protectively placed his body over Hermione as his eyes flashed dangerously and he growled deep inside his chest. James raised his hands and said, "Easy Moony. I mean no harm, mate. Dumbledore wants to see Mya."

"Oh shit! I totally forgot!" Hermione said as she struggled to move from the couch. Remus turned and pinned her down on the couch once again. "I need to go Moony. Prongs will not harm me." He looked at her and then back to James. He then looked back at Hermione and kissed her gently on the lips. "I'm fine. May I move now?"

Remus sat up and help Hermione off the couch. He eyed the others in the room. "I'll walk you to the headmaster's office." He said and turned to James. "I'm sorry Prongs. I don't know what came over me." James waved it off and Remus left with Hermione.

~*~

The couple stood in front of the statue that guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office. Remus kept a sharp eye out on the males around them in the hall. He didn't trust them around the one that would or could be his mate.

"I have to go Moony." Hermione said, running her fingers through his hair. "I'll be fine. Professor Dumbledore will not let anything happen to me." He growl in his throat. "Moony?"

"I will not allow another male around you." He growled. "You are mine." Remus looked over her shoulder and saw the headmaster. He quickly pushed Hermione behind his back.

Albus looked at the young man closely and saw that his eyes held pure amber. _So Remus has found a mate. Good for you my boy. _"I will not harm her. You have my word."

Remus looked the elderly man up and down with his amber eyes. He turned to Hermione and said, "Do not move." She knew not to disobey his order. Remus walked up to the headmaster and circled him looking him up and down for any signs of danger. "If you so much as lay a hand on her in an abusive manor I will know." He said looking him in the eye. "Am I understood?"

"You have my word that I will not lay a hand on her." Albus answered calmly.

Remus nodded in approval and turned back to Hermione. "You are safe with him." He turned around and faced the headmaster. "You are her guard." He turned back to Hermione. "Be safe." He nuzzled her neck and kissed her lips then turned and walked back to Gryffindor tower.

She looked down the hall and watched as Remus walked down the corridor. She looked at the headmaster with a puzzled look on her face. He quietly ushered her up the stairs.

~*~

Hermione set up her station in the headmaster's office. She checked and made sure she had every ingredient she would need then nodded in approval when everything was to her liking. Then she got to work, picking up the knife and thinly slicing the daisy root. "Professor, why was Remus acting like that?" She asked, pouring liquidities of moonstone into the purple liquid.

"Ah, Hermione you of all people should know what it means. Remus has chosen you as his mate." Albus answered. Her head snapped up from the book. "Did you tell him you loved him?" Hermione blushed and nodded. "Did he tell you that he loved you?" She nodded again. "Then he has found his mate. He is now going to be protective over you. He has trusted me with your care so now he will no longer see me as a threat."

Hermione nodded and quietly worked for several hours making enough for the three days and enough for the next month. She brushed a curl from her face and bottled the last one and cleaned up the station. Then she sat all the bottles on his desk.

Albus picked up one of the bottles and examined the contents. "Mmmm…interesting Miss Granger. It seems to me that you had a marvelous potions professor."

"Potions Master, sir." Hermione corrected him. "He isn't the nicest person in the world, but he is the best in the world sir." Albus looked at her and wondered who his man was.

"May I ask who this man is?"

"The Potions Master is Professor Severus Snape." Hermione answered. "Professor I would like it if my identity would remain a secret." He nodded and sat the bottle down. "Just make sure Remus takes it today, tomorrow and the day of the full moon." Albus nodded and dismissed her.

~*~

Hermione walked into the common room and Remus immediately walked over to her. She stood absolutely still as he walked around her checking her over for injuries. He stopped and nuzzled her neck.

The Marauders, Lily and Ginny watched on in interest. Remus had told them what was going on with him and Hermione while she was with headmaster. They weren't shocked at his choice. He told them that he did not see them as a threat and that they were her guard. The friends smiled and nodded.

Remus smiled and led Hermione to the couch and they sat down. He pulled her into his arms and they talked until dinner.

~*~

Remus was called into the headmaster's office after dinner. Albus smiled and handed the bottle to him. The Lycan looked at it for a moment after the professor explained what it did. He looked at him in awe. He'd prayed for something like this to happen and now he held the answer in his hands.

"Go on. I trust the brewer." Albus told him. Remus nodded and took it down in one go.

"Yuck!" Remus said cringing. He sat the bottle down on the desk. "How do I know it's going to work?"

"We'll just have to wait. You'll have to take it tomorrow and the following day." Albus explained. Remus nodded hoping it would work because it tasted horrible. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight sir," Remus said and left the office.

~*~

Tonight was the full moon and Remus would find out if the Wolfsbane Potion actually did work. He prayed it would, because then he could enjoy the time with his friends and actually be able to remember it the next day.

Hermione walked into the library and spotted Remus at a table working on an essay for Professor McGonagall. She stood behind the chair and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "It's alright, love." She whispered in his ear. "I know your not sure about the potion, but it will work. I promise."

Remus slid his chair back from the table and yanked her into his lap. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And tell me, how do you know this Wolfsbane will work?" he asked. She shrugged and smiled. Remus growled and slammed his lips onto hers. "It would be wonderful if it works." He trailed kisses down her neck. "You're so sexy." Hermione moved to straddle his lap and tugged on his ear. "Mmmmm…even sexier," he groaned when he heard the clock strike. "We have to meet the headmaster in the Entrance Hall." He took several deep breaths when she moved off his lap. "Come on love." Remus said, standing up and they left the library.

~*~

The Marauders followed Remus into the Shack while Hermione, Ginny and Lily stayed outside. The girls transformed into their Animagi forms and waited for Remus to transform. Hermione paced the ground. She never could sit still during his transformations. She stopped when she heard a loud howl.

Moony ran out of Shack followed by Padfoot and Prongs who had Wormtail on his back. Mya howled and ran into the woods followed by Moony, who copied her actions. Then their friends ran after them.

~*~

Moony tackled Mya to the ground and tugged her gently on the ear. She rolled him onto his back and tugged on his ear. She got up and ran deeper into the forest.

Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail, Ginger, and Lily watched the couple play. Prongs gently picked Wormtail up by the tail and sat him down on Padfoot's back. Prongs then chased Lily around the woods.

Moony stopped when he heard a noise causing the others to stop to see what was going on. Moony protectively stood over Mya and looked around for the source of the noise. He growled when he saw a werewolf approach the group.

Prongs bucked at Lily to make her leave the forest. She shook her head and stood her ground. He gently pushed her back. He grabbed Wormtail and placed him on her back. He pushed Lily back again. She finally gave in and slowly left the forest with Wormtail.

Padfoot growled and stood behind his best friends. Prongs stood next to the dog and they prepared to do anything to protect their friends.

The werewolf advanced on Moony and Mya and growled, watching them closely. Then he moved even closer. Moony growled and jumped on the werewolf. Mya quickly moved next to Prongs and Padfoot and she watched, horrified as the man she loved fought the other wolf.

Moony grabbed the werewolf by the neck and threw him to the ground. The creature shook it off and slashed Moony across the face causing him to fall to the ground. He got up and grabbed the werewolf by the neck and snapped it. Moony fell to the ground in pain.

Mya ran over to Moony and gently nudged his neck. She whimpered as she did so. Prongs walked up to his fallen friend and helped him up by his antlers. He felt his body fall onto his back. They made their way out of the forest.

~*~

Prongs laid Moony down on the bed in the Shack. Hermione transformed into her human form and laid down on the bed with him. She gently stroked his head. "Oh, Remus please be ok." He licked her hand. She looked at her friends who had all transformed back into human form. "Guys, we can't wait until sun rise, he's bleeding a lot and I'm scared."

"Mya, he won't let anyone near you. Even with his human mind." James said gently. She only nodded.

Hermione moved when the sun started to raise high in sky. She quickly covered Remus up and he kissed her hand. Remus's face was littered with scratches, bites, broken bones, and a cut lip.

"I'm alright love." He whispered and looked up at his friends. "Are you guys hurt?" They only shook their heads. "Good."

Albus walked into the room and was taken aback at the sight of the young man. "My boy, what happened?" He asked with concern.

"A werewolf threatened to attack us." He gasped in pain. "Don't worry the potion did work. We just had a bad night. The werewolf is no longer a problem.

"Professor we need to get him to Madame P." Sirius told the headmaster. Albus nodded and they all left the shack.

* * *

Place your reviews

AN: Lily's nick name is, well, Lily. James couldn't think of anything well suited for his 'flower.'

I want to shout out at my wonderful Beta Ms. Marauder-Cullen who's been working so wonderfully. I know without her help this story wouldn't be so great. Thank you!!! You **ROCK!**

I also want to thank my readers for your great reviews!


	8. Hospital Wing

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

_**Story Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen **_

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter 8

Hospital Wing

~*~

Hermione sat down on the edge of Remus bed holding his hand as Professor Dumbledore went to get the school nurse. She closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks. He gently thumbed the tears away leaving some blood on her face. The others stood next the bed watching the scene.

"It's alright. I'll be fine." Remus quickly held Hermione close to him ignoring the pain that shot through his body and growled dangerously at the nurse. "Don't take another step." He knew he needed medical help, but his mate was in distress.

"Mr. Lupin let go of Miss. Granger this instant. This behavior is not necessary." Poppy said sternly and stepped up to the bed.

"You have been warned." He growled starring at her with amber eyes. "If you take another step you will regretted it." Hermione tried to move but he securely held her against his chest.

"Remus, let her look at you. She will not harm me. Please." Hermione pleaded. He slowly let go of her and growled out of pain. "Thank you, love."

She moved to stand next to Lily and Ginny. Hermione looked down at her clothes and saw them covered in blood. She touched her face and pulled her hand back and saw blood. Hermione looked at the already closed curtain and fainted. James and Sirius quickly caught her before she hit the stone floor. They helped her onto a bed and James performed a cleaning spell. He put his wand away.

"Ginny, this is bad." Lily told her as they sat down in chairs next to Hermione's bed. "He loves her so much and last night only proved it even more that he would actually die for her."

She only nodded and waited for Hermione to wake. James, Sirius and Peter sat down on the bed across from Remus's and watched on with worry. He had never been this bad before and they prayed nothing bad would happen.

~*~

Poppy carefully healed Remus's broken bones. She mended his ribs and sighed in relief when she found none had puckered a lung. She healed his cuts that greatly scared his left cheek. Poppy hated seeing this sweet boy go through all this pain.

She turned to Albus and said, "What happened last night? Nothing of this magnitude has ever happened."

He sighed and explained the attack of the other werewolf. Remus was only protecting his friends and his mate. He hadn't yet marked her Albus said with a slight smile. Poppy looked at him with shock. '_So that was the reason behind the protective manor of the young woman._' She thought.

She pulled back the curtain and saw Hermione on the bed. Lily informed her that she had fainted. Poppy only nodded and walked back to her office. Albus told them to get some rest and then left the hospital wing.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head and saw Remus asleep on the bed across from her. She slowly got up and enlarged his bed then she got under the sheets and held him close. Hermione fell into an uneasy sleep.

The others laid down and slowly fell asleep. They were exhausted after last nights events. They prayed it wouldn't happen again. The night was supposed to be fun but it had turned into a nightmare.

Remus rolled over and opened his eyes when he felt someone laying next to him. He smiled when he saw it was Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. Remus looked around and saw that James and Lily were asleep in the same bed and Ginny and Sirius were together in a separate one. Peter was in a separate bed too. He shuddered at the thought of them asleep in the same bed.

Remus ran his fingers through Hermione's hair and gently kissed her cheek. He held her close thankful that she was safely in his arms. He smiled. It was exactly where she needed to be and he now knew that she was his mate. Remus Lupin had finally found the woman of his dreams and he would never let her go.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes when she sensed someone starring at her. She looked up from his chest and her eyes glazed over with tears. "Thank gods." She said throwing her arms around his neck. "Thought I was going to lose you." Hermione said, crying into his neck.

Remus gently rubbed her back and whispered, "You will never lose me, love." He kissed her forehead and held her close. Remus smiled and rolled Hermione onto the mattress and laid over her supporting his weight with his arms. He played with her hair and said, "I love you so much."

Hermione smiled. "I love you too."

Poppy walked into the room and what she found shocked her. She quickly went over to the couple and said, "Mr. Lupin remove your self from Miss. Granger this instant."

Remus turned his head slowly and stared at the woman with amber eyes. She had apparently forgotten about earlier. He moved his body protectively over Hermione.

"Mr. Lupin-" she was interrupted when he growled deep inside his chest. He'd became extremely protective, even more so since the attack.

James and Lily opened their eyes when they heard the commotion in the bed next to them. "Padfoot." James whispered. "Padfoot." Sirius opened his eyes and saw Remus. James jerked his head and he nodded. "Lily pull her away or she'll get hurt. Moony's acting on animal instincts, not human ones. The attack is still fresh in his mind."

Lily nodded and got up from the bed. She walked over to the nurse and grabbed her by the arm. "I suggest you move away from his mate. Remus is not acting on human instincts, but animal. Do you not remember what Professor Dumbledore told you? Now move away." Lily hissed, shocking Poppy with her anger.

James and Sirius slowly moved forward ready to stop Remus from attacking the nurse if it came down to that resort. They watched their fellow Marauder with caution.

Remus head snapped in the direction of the door and saw Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall walk into the hospital wing. Albus told Minerva to stay back since he didn't want her to be harmed. He knew Poppy had made a mistake after he told her not to edge Remus on about his close and protective behavior towards Hermione.

Remus quickly looked away from the group when he felt Hermione try to move and he pinned her down deeper into the mattress. "You will not move." He growled but she still tried to move again. "I will not be disobeyed!" he roared causing everyone to jump at his forceful order towards Hermione.

"They will not harm me. Please Remus, Madame Pomfrey only wants to check you over. She made a mistake approaching without your approval." Hermione told him nearly in tears.

Remus' body started to relaxed and his eyes slowly changed back to blue green. He then moved allowing Hermione to move away. He nodded approving the nurse to come forward.

Poppy scanned Remus over and gave him a pain reliever. "Well Mr. Lupin, you may go now." She told him.

Remus got up and took Hermione's hand. He turned around and looked at Poppy. "Do not approach my mate without my approval. Understand?" He asked with amber eyes. She nodded and watched the friends leave the wing.

Minerva and Albus stayed behind to hear what Poppy had to say about Remus's behavior. Albus told her not to approach her without his consent. She sighed heavily and nodded and the couple left the wing.

* * *

Place your great reviews!


	9. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Story Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Mullen

* * *

Grain of Gold Sand

Chapter 9

Hogsmeade

~*~

Albus sat in his office and pulled out the Time Turner from the safety of the drawer. He examined the gold sand and noted that it was halfway to the bottom of the glass. In their time here Albus had grown very fond of the two time travelers. They made Sirius and Remus very happy but what were the boys going to do when they return to the future? He sighed and put the Time Turner away in the drawer. He wouldn't worry about the future at the moment but only enjoy the present.

~*~

Lily, Ginny and Hermione slipped into some warm clothes to get ready to go to Hogsmeade. They went down to the common room and meet the boys.

Remus smiled and took Hermione's hand and kissed her cheek. James took Lily's hand and followed Remus and Hermione out of the portrait hole. Sirius wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and walked out the common room followed by Peter. He shrugged and got onto the moving staircase before he fell through the crack.

The group decided to walk instead of taking the carriages. Remus caught a perfect snowflake and cast a charm over it so it wouldn't melt. He waved his wand again and the snowflake formed it into a necklace. James only watched his fellow Marauder wondering what he was doing.

Remus stopped Hermione then moved to stand behind her and gently clasped the snowflake necklace around her neck. As he moved back he placed a feather light kiss onto her velvety neck. He then walked around her and stood in front of her before saying, "Every snowflake is unique. Just like you," then he placed a kiss on her nose.

Hermione smiled and looked down. "It's beautiful," she said before kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, love."

Remus took her hand and they continued to make their way to Hogsmeade. The others looked at each other and smiled. They ran after the couple and walked into Hogsmeade.

~*~

The friends took a seat at a table at the Three Broomsticks. They ordered their drinks and talked about the up coming Christmas dance. They'd tried to find a date for Peter but each time he tried to talk to a girl he'd faint.

"Peter, you really need to stop fainting before each girl we try to set you up with." Hermione said with a small laugh.

"I can't help it. I'm just not worried about finding anyone. I'm happy just being alone." He told her and took a sip of Butterbeer.

She nodded and leaned her head on Remus's shoulder. He smiled down at the woman in his arms. He wanted to mark and make her his for life but it was a major step. Because once a werewolf marks a mate the connection can never be broken. That fact didn't bother Remus because he knew he'd found his mate and he wanted to make her his.

The girls kissed the boys and left the Three Broomsticks to find their dresses for the dance. They left the boys to talk amongst themselves.

Remus took a swig of Butterbeer and sat back. "Boys, I want to mark Mya." He whispered so that no one around could hear him. James's eyes widen in shock. "I know she's the one Prongs."

James sat back, all the while looking at Remus. "Moony, you know that a mark is deeper than marriage right?"

Remus ran his hands through his hair. He knew that a mark was deeper than marriage; that was why he wanted to mark her. He needed her in his life and that was the only way to connect her to him. He'd be able to track her with ease in human or wolf form and he would be able to sense if she was in danger, distress. Sometimes, in extremely rare cases, a wolf and their mate could even talk telepathically.

~*~

Lily, Ginny and Hermione walked around the store looking for dresses for the dance that was in six weeks. They wanted to find the perfect dress. They knew that if they didn't get their gowns now, the good ones would be gone.

Dumbledore had given Ginny and Hermione money for their dresses and he spared no expense for the girls that he loved like granddaughters. He even gave Lily money for any jewelry she wanted to match her gown because she told him that she couldn't except it. Dumbledore, being Dumbledore, wouldn't take no for an answer so she finally took the money.

Ginny dug through the gowns. She pulled one off the rack and shook her head and put it back. She smiled and pulled out one that was strapless with shimmer material. It was a deep pink at the top and gradually lightened with color. She held it up for Lily and Hermione to look at it. They nodded it in agreement. Ginny found a pair of light pink high-heeled shoes to go with it.

"Go try it on." Lily told her and shoved her to the changing rooms while Lily and Hermione continued to search for their dresses.

Ginny stepped out of changing room. Hermione turned around and tapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Wow." They said at once. "It's perfect."

The gown hugged her curves perfectly and flared out at the bottom and stopped an inch above the floor.

Ginny turned around with a smile. "Should I get it?"

"Yes!" They said in excrement.

"Ok. I'll go pay for it." She went back to the changing rooms and quickly returned to help her friends find their dresses.

"Hermione I found yours!" Lily told her and held it up.

"No way Lily! It looks like a wedding dress!"

"At lest go try it on. Please." Lily begged, putting on the famous puppy dog eyes.

Hermione sighed and grabbed the gown from her best friend and walked to the changing room. She returned to show her friends the dress.

The gown was white with shear material that stopped when the white clothes started with a v shape and hugged her curves. There was a slit on the right side that stopped just a above her knee. She turned around and saw that the shear material had a flowery pattern that stopped when the material formed a v at small of her back.

The girls gasped at the gown. "Get it!" They said with excitement.

"Fine. I'll get it. But I still think it looks like a wedding dress." Hermione said with a long suffering sigh.

Lily grabbed a pair of white high heeled shoes and handed them to Hermione. She then went back to looking for a dress. Hermione grabbed a dark green dress that tied around the neck, a v shape neck line with a slit on the right side.

"It will bring out those amazing green eyes that James loves so much." Hermione told her with a smile. "Go try it own." Lily stared at it for a moment before she nodded.

Lily stepped out of the changing room and the girls whistled. The green gown was slick with thin straps and a slit on the right side. Ginny handed her a pair of black high heels. She then went back into the changing room and came back out in the clothes she'd been wearing earlier.

They paid for their dresses and shoes before they headed off to another shop near by.. The girls went in and bought their make- up and jewelry to go with their gowns.

Lily, Ginny, and Hermione went to meet the boys at Zonko's. Sirius smiled and wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders as they made their way back to Hogwarts.

James tried to look under the bag that hid Lily gown from view but Lily caught him and hit him up side the head. "Not yet bud." James stuck his lip out at his girlfriend in a pout.

Remus shook his head and he and Hermione left the couple alone. James and Lily quickly caught up with Ginny and Sirius. Peter squeaked and ran after his friends. Hermione laughed and wrapped her arm around the chubby wizard's shoulders. They went back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Please place your great reviews!

Firework job to my Beta! She gets even better with time!! Thank you!!


	10. Special Mark

_Disclaimer: See chapter 1 _

_**Warning: Graphic sex scene!!!**_

_**Story is being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder- Cullen **_

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter 10

Special Mark

~*~

Remus sat on his bed with a quill, ink and a piece of parchment. He needed advice from his parents. He knew he loved Hermione with all his heart and knew she was his mate. He looked at what he had written so far. He shook his head and scratched through the sentences. Remus growled and balled up the paper and began again. He sat back in thought.

James walked into the room and said, "Moony we're going flying for awhile. Do want to come?"

Remus didn't look up or even turn his head to acknowledge his best friend. "I'm trying to write Mom and Dad. I need advice." He ran his hand through his hair and turned to look at James. His eyes held a hint of amber shining in the darkened area of his bed. "They don't know of Hermione. God knows I want her as my mate. I need to know what they think."

James sat down on next to Remus on the edge of his bed. "Moony," he stalled to think of the right words. "Moony, we're all crazy about Mya. I know she's stolen your heart but you're only seventeen mate."

"You sound like a father talking to his son Prongs." He said with a slight smile. "I like this side of you mate." James cracked a smile. "I just need their help. Something you can't give me even with your practice speech."

James laughed and stood up. "Alright mate. I'll just tell Mya your writing a letter to your mom and dad. She'll understand. Anyway she hates flying. She'll be on the benches reading a book." He walked to the door and turned around. "I hope they can help," he said and left his friend to his thoughts.

Remus sighed and turned back to his letter. He smiled as he began to tell them about Hermione, and even a little bit about Ginny. He sat his quill and ink down on his bedside table before he folded up the letter. He then left Gryffindor tower and made his way to the Owlery to send off his letter before he went and joined Hermione on the bleachers.

~*~

Ellen Lupin was a 40 year old witch with light gray/sandy blonde hair, fair, tone skin, blue eyes and a slim womanly figure. She has been married to John Lupin for nearly 22 years and she loves her husband more now than she ever did.

John was a 50 year old muggle with salt and pepper hair, pale skin, green- blue eyes, and a thin frame. His health had its ups and downs, due to his constant battle with cancer. He had been clean and cancer free for nearly five years, but it had returned three weeks ago. They hadn't had the heart to tell their son. They didn't need him worrying over something he had no control over.

~*~

Ellen was fixing two cups of tea when she heard a tap on the window. She smiled and opened it to allow the owl inside. The bird landed on the table and she took the letter from the owls leg.

"Does Remus want a reply?" Ellen asked and owl hooted. "Do mind waiting a little while?" The owl hooted again. She smiled and fixed him some bacon and some water. "Here you go." The owl hooted and she patted the bird on the head. She grabbed the cups and left the kitchen.

~*~

John pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard and smiled at his wife. Ellen handed him a cup of tea and she sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Look dear, Remus sent us a letter." She told him before handing it to him.

"Well, it's about time." John sat the cup down on the table. He grabbed his reading glasses before opening and then pulling the letter out. He unfolded the parchment and began to read aloud.

"**Dear Mom and Dad,**

**The school year has been great so far, while the professors are driving us spare as usual. James, Sirius and Peter pranking have cut back on the pranks this year. For one, Lily has finally given into James asking her out. They've been seeing each other since the beginning of the year. **

**Sirius is seeing a girl named Ginny Weasely, who's a transfer student. She's just Padfoot's type, full of spunk. He's happy with the match and I for one am very proud of him. Ginny has been keeping him in line."**

"Is Remus seeing anyone?" Ellen asked interrupting John.

"Well dear, let me continue." Ellen blushed and gave him a shy smile.

John smiled back and continued.

"**Mom, as for the answer to the question you asked Dad by interrupting him while he's reading this letter. Yes, I am seeing someone and she's wonderful. She's also a transfer student, and her name is Hermione Granger. She came here with her best friend Ginny. She's smart, funny, and lives in the library almost as much as I do. **

**Hermione stuck up for me the first days of classes. We were doing boggarts and she jumped in front of mine before it transformed into the full moon. Later, when the professor questioned us, she just about jumped down his throat. She told him she'd die before she told him the reasons behind her actions. **

**Hermione knew I was a werewolf. I have no idea how. But she loves me along with my furry side. I was so surprised. She and Ginny now join us for the full moons. **

**Mom, Dad I need your help or better yet your advice. The wolf and I want to mark Hermione."**

"Dear, what does he mean when he says Marked?" John asked his wife. He looked at her closely and saw that her eyes had widened. "Ellen?"

She took a deep breath. "Remus has found his mate. When marks her she'll be his. No one else can touch her. If they raise a hand to her he will hurt or sometimes even kill to protect her. A mark is so much stronger than marriage."

"Is he positive that she's his mate?"

Ellen sat her cup down on the table. "Wolves always know when and who their mate is. They know when it's time for them to be marked. He must love her very much for the wolf to interact."

"What do we do?" He asked brushing the hair from his face.

"We just do like we've always done. Support him."

John nodded and picked up the envelope. As he did so, a photo fell into his lap and he picked it up and smiled.

The photo was of Remus and Hermione laying on the couch asleep in the common room. Remus was laying on his back with Hermione asleep on his chest. His arms were around her protectively. On the floor next to them a book lay forgotten.

"Here love, look at this. Here they are." He handed the photo to Ellen.

She took it from him and smiled. "They're such a cute couple. They're happy I can tell. We'll send the picture back with our letter." she flicked her wand and paper and pin appeared.

Ellen wrote out the letter to their son. "We need to meet this wonderful young woman who's stolen our son's heart. We'll invite her over for Christmas."

John smiled and took her hand, placing a gentle kiss to it. Ellen folded up the letter then rose from the chair and kissed him on the forehead. She told him to get some rest. He nodded and laid down.

John gently stroked her cheek and pulled her down and gently captured her lips. "I love you. Now, go on."

Ellen walked to the door and turned around. She sighed heavily when she saw he was already asleep. She quietly closed the door leaving it slightly ajar.

~*~

Remus sat at the Gryffindor table next to Hermione. He smiled and kissed her hand like he had seen his father do so many times to his mother. He knew small loving gestures were what helped love grow stronger.

An owl landed in front of him. Remus removed the letter from its leg and stuck it in his pocket to read in private. Remus returned to the conversation with his friends.

~*~

Remus waited until his room mates were asleep before he opened the letter. He grabbed it off the bedside table. He opened up the envelope and pulled out the letter and grabbed the picture and placed it back into the frame that sat on the table. Then he began to read silently.

**Remus, **

**We are so happy for you about Hermione. Even from the picture we can tell that you are very happy. Sweetheart, if Hermione makes you happy and you know that she's your mate, we say go ahead and mark her. We want you to be absolutely positive. What ever you choose, we support you one hundred percent. We want both of you to come here for Christmas. **

**We love you, **

**Mom and Dad**

Remus smiled. He knew his parents would support him in what ever he chose, but having it in writing was wroth it's weight in gold. Now he just had to talk to Hermione. He placed the letter in the bedside table drawer and went to bed.

**~*~**

Remus and Hermione sat in the library at a table in the back working on some homework. He looked up at the woman across from him. "Hermione." She looked up from her essay. "You know I love you." He took her hand and moved her to his lap. "I want to take our relationship a step further. A…actually it's a huge step. I know I'm for…I'm positive that you're…my mate. I understand if-" he was interrupted.

"Remus, I knew I belonged to you the night you saved my life in the forest. I love you Remus John Lupin. I always have and every day it grows stronger."

Remus growled deep inside his chest and slammed his lips against hers with all the passion that had been bottled up for months. He buried his hands in her curls and Hermione pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. They pulled back only when it was necessary for air.

"Hermione," he whispered and kissed a trail of kisses down her neck. She threw her head back and he kissed and sucked her neck. "Love, we must stop."

She rubbed against his growing erection. Hermione nuzzled and then licked his neck. She removed his tie and dropped it to the floor. He lowered his head and groaned.

"Hermione," he groaned, "Honey if we don't stop I'll lose control." Hermione tugged on his earlobe. Remus growled and ripped open her white shirt sending buttons over the library floor. "You're going to be _mine_!" He growled and ran his hands up under her skirt and gave her thighs a firm squeeze.

"Make me yours. Please Remus!" Hermione moaned. She removed her shirt and bra.

Remus ran his hands over her firm breasts causing a moan to leave her lips. She arched her back. He licked the smooth skin between her breasts, and moved to her left one sucking hard and squeezing the right. Remus knocked the items off the table and lifted Hermione on top of it.

"I warned you once we started I'd loose control." He growled and yanked her skirt off her body along with her thong. "You're so beautiful." He easily moved her to lay flat on the table. He removed his shirt and kicked off his shoes. "I'm going to have you here and now. The headmaster himself will not come near. If he does he'll regret it." He attacked her body with his mouth and tongue. He growled angrily at the table. He grabbed his wand and quickly transfigured it into a large bed. "Much better." he said and Hermione laughed.

"You have too many clothes on." Hermione grabbed his belt but Remus quickly moved her hands above her head.

"I don't think so. I'm the alpha!" He growled in her ear. He looked at her and noticed she was shocked to hear the news. "Why do think I killed that male wolf? He was out of bounds. He was on my territory. The woods belong to me!" He growled. "He was not a member of my pack! Now, you my witch will be beside me guarding my woods." He growled.

Remus ran his hands over her body and kissed his way down south. He spread her legs. He let a wolfish grin slid across his face. She was perfect in every way. She was beautiful from the outside in and she was going to be all his and his alone.

Remus gently traced her womanhood memorizing her. He slowly pushed a finger inside her followed by another working her. He traced her with his tongue and slid deep within her memorizing her taste and smell. Hermione moaned and arched her back. Remus moved faster and he felt her tighten. He bit her slightly bringing her crashing down. He sucked and licked her clean. He kissed his way back up to her lips. He growled and ran his hands up the curves of her body.

"Please. Please take me." Hermione begged. He nibbled at the throbbing vein on her neck. He nuzzled her neck lovingly.

"Once I have you and make you mine the connection can never be broken." He looked her in the eye. "I chose when I want children. You do not. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded her head. "The marking will be extremely painful. You will pass out. The stronger the symbol the longer you'll be out."

"What's the strongest mark?" Hermione asked.

"The eternity symbol and the marriage symbol. Their has never been two symbols that have been mixed. But it could happen." She nodded. He slammed his lips onto hers. He quickly removed his pants and boxers. He stuck his fingers in her sex and rubbed some of her juices on himself to lubricate his member. "Ready love?"

"Yes." Hermione answered.

Remus entered her with one quick thrust taking both of their virginities. Hermione gasped at the slight sting and her thighs shook with the new sensation. Remus laid there for a moment waiting for his body to calm down before he moved. He kissed her neck and she moved her legs around his waist pushing him in deeper. He growled deep inside his chest.

"Gods," he gently kissed her lips and gently moved inside her neither taking their eyes off of each other. "You're so beautiful Hermione. So perfect. You are my mate."

Hermione moaned and moved her hips meeting his thrusts perfectly with her own. Everything melted away around them and they didn't taking their eyes off of each other.

"You must come for me love so I can make you mine." He whispered lovingly against her lips before claiming them as his own.

~*~

Madame Pince walked into the library and heard a noise in the back. "The only students in here are Mr. Lupin and Miss Granger." she whispered. She walked into the back of the library and what she found shocked her.

~*~

Remus knew the librarian was near since he could smell her, but he was too wrapped up in the woman that was below him. He was with the woman he loved.

He growled and arched his back pushing himself even deeper. He lowered his head and licked her neck. "Come for me. Don't hold back any longer love." He easily shifted themselves up on their knees. Hermione gasped and threw her head back.

Remus noticed that the librarian had left, no doubt to get the headmaster. He didn't care. He needed to mark her as his. As his omega.

~*~

Madame Pince quickly flooed for the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. They needed to stop this right away. It was uncalled for. The students would be expelled for this type of behavior and in the library of all places.

Albus and Minerva stepped out of the fireplace. "Now my dear, what's wrong?" Albus asked.

"It's Mr. Lupin and Miss Granger." She told them and lead them to the back of the library.

~*~

They all stopped in their tracks. Minerva quickly cover her mouth. She went to make a move to stop them, but Albus pulled her back.

Remus quickly covered her mouth when an earth shattering organism shook through her entire body. Remus's eyes shined pure amber and he sank his sharp teeth into her right shoulder. Hermione struggled for a moment before her body went limp. He slowly laid her down onto the bed and pulled back. He licked the mark and watched it begin to heal.

"Rest, my mate." He whispered. "Rest." He smiled and traced the mark. "Rest, Mrs. Lupin." He looked at his own mark and his eyes widened. "Two symbols. Eternity and marriage. We are more than I ever thought." He whispered and laid down next to her. He needed his own strength before he could carry her to the hospital wing. He cover them up and pulled her into his arms. "I love you." He said before slumber took him over.

Albus waved his wand and concealed the couple from anyone that might come across them. He pulled the women away from the couple.

~*~

"Albus I can't believe you just let that happen!" Minerva snapped as she took her seat in front of him.

Albus's eyes twinkled behind his half moon glasses and he popped a lemon drop into his mouth and sucked on it for a moment. "Minerva, if I had let you or anyone else stop them they would be gravely injured or dead. You must never interfere with a wolf who is marking their mate. Especially an Alpha."

"An Alpha! Mr. Lupin is an Alpha!"

"Yes, of course. These woods belong to him. The werewolf he killed here wasn't of his pack."

Minerva sighed heavily. "Now what do we do?"

Albus leaned forward and pressed his fingers together. "They must be together at night. They will have their own room."

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"Do you want the other students to be in danger?" She shook her head. "Then they'll have their own chambers." She only nodded and left the office.

* * *

Review me!!!


	11. Protection & Love

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Warning: Mild sex scene.

_**Story being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen **_

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter 11

Protection & Love

~*~

Remus sat next to Hermione's bed in the Hospital Wing holding her hand while his head rested on the bed asleep. She had been out for a week and Remus barely left her side. He wasn't worried about his mate/wife. It had never happened for two symbols to appear on a Mark. He knew it meant something extremely special.

"Remus, sweetheart," a gentle feminine voice said from beside him. He stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and saw his mother. "Hi, sweetie." She pulled up a nearby chair and sat down next to him. "Professor Dumbledore owled me. How is she doing?"

"She's doing as well as can be expected for being marked with such a strong symbol." He told her. Remus felt Hermione's hand move over his. He quickly moved to the edge of the bed. "Hermione, please open those beautiful brown eyes." She slowly opened her eyes, but quickly closed them from the bright lights. She opened them again, slower than before and, still squinting slightly, smiled. "Welcome back, my love."

Ellen moved and sat down in Remus's empty chair and watched the couple. She smiled at her son.

"Where am I?" Hermione whispered.

"The Hospital Wing." He whispered, brushing a curl from her face. "You've been here for a week." Her eyes widened in shock. "Honey, your mark is, well," he paused before gently lowering the right side of her gown. "Eternity and marriage."

Now, it was Ellen's turn to be shocked. Her son was married through a mark. She had heard of the marks before of course, but them being combined, was, well, shocking!

"M-married." She stuttered. Remus nodded his head and lowered his shirt enough so she could trace the wedding band mark on his right shoulder. "Wow." She said before turning her head and jumping.

Ellen smiled. "Hi dear. I'm Remus mother, Ellen."

Hermione smiled. She remembered the Remus in her time telling her all about his mother. She was a medi-witch and loved her son and husband John dearly. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Remus stroked her cheek.

"It's nice to meet you." Hermione said with a smile. She mentally groaned as she saw the nurse coming towards the bed. She had most likely forgotten again.

Remus followed the nurse's movement and he slowly moved over in a protective manor shielding her from Poppy. "You will get my approval before you approach." He growled deep inside his chest. Poppy stopped and Remus looked her up and down. He walked over to her when he saw a bottle in her hand.

"Poppy stay perfectly still. Do not move. Do not even sneeze." Ellen told her.

Remus slowly walked around the witch. "What's in the bottle?" Poppy remained quiet. "Answer me! That is an order!" He growled dangerously in her ear.

"Pain reliever." she answered the young man.

"I will not allow it. She would tell you if she was in pain." He looked at Hermione and asked, "Are you in pain?"

"No."

"I suggest you take your unnecessary potion and leave. I will summon you if she needs anything. Other than that, You. Will. Stay. Away. Am I understood?" She nodded. "Answer me. When I ask a question you will answer verbally. I am in charge of my wife, my mate's care. Now be a good human and answer my question."

"I understand." Poppy said nearly shaking for the way Remus held himself when he ordered her. He was a dominant and the truth was that she was somewhat frightened of him. She reframed from actually running away from the young man.

Remus walked over to Hermione and helped her sit up. She didn't ask questions about his actions. She knew it was natural for him to protect her and she loved the way he made her feel. She looked at Ellen. She only smiled and nodded her head.

The Hospital Wing doors open and Lily, James, Sirius, Ginny and Peter walked into the room. Remus nodded and they walked up to the trio.

"Mrs. Lupin." Lily said with a smile.

"Hello dear."

Lily and the boys gave the woman a big hug. Sirius introduced Ginny and Ellen gave her a hug.

Lily and Ginny quickly took Hermione into a hug followed by the boys. She gasped for air but smiled at each of her friends. James was the first one to ask if they could see her mark.

Remus looked at him closely and said, "Look but do not touch. Understand?"

They all nodded. Remus gently lowered her gown revealing her mark. He explained the meaning behind the two symbols. They all looked at Remus in shock. He lowered his own shirt and showed them the wedding band on his shoulder.

"Wow, mate, that's cool." Sirius told him. "Mrs. Lupin," he bowed his head respectively.

The group laughed and Hermione threw her pillow at the Marauder. They each started throwing pillows. Ellen quickly got out the line of fire.

The Headmaster walked into the Wing and chuckled. "I see that Hermione is up and well." Ellen laughed and nodded her head. "Children!" They froze in mid-throw. "Supper is soon. So if all of you would please make your way to the Great Hall. Miss. Granger, please get changed as you are free to leave."

"Mrs. Lupin." Remus growled in correction.

"My apologies." Albus said and Remus nodded and lead Hermione to the bathroom to change. He turned to Ellen. "I know this is a total shock." She nodded but smiled.

She watched the couple walk out of the bathroom. Remus kissed his mother on the forehead. "You're worried. I can tell." He lead his mother to other side of the Wing. "I know that look. Dad's cancer is back." he whispered.

Ellen exhaled a shaky breath and nodded. Remus took her into his arms and she held him close. "Mom sit down." He eased her onto one of the beds. "How bad is it?" He asked, knelling down in front of her.

"I don't know sweetheart. I don't know. I'm so frightened that I'll wake up and he'll be gone."

"Dad's safe for now. I sense it. Dad is ok. Now, I want you to go home." He gently placed at finger under her chin and made her look at him. He smiled gently. "Love him. He needs you. Be gentle."

Ellen smiled and said, "And I thought I was the one to take care of you."

"I am the Alpha of the pack until Dad gets well again. I want you to owl me immediately if things change and I'll be home in an instant."

Ellen gave him a watery smile and nodded. He kissed her forehead and lead her out of the wing with Hermione at his side. He watched her leave then they went to the Great Hall for supper.

~*~

Professor McGonagall showed Remus and Hermione their room. It just so happened to be connected to the Gryffindor common room. It had its own painting of a pack of wolves. Remus gave the password, _pack, _and then they walked into the room. The professor left the couple alone.

Remus walked up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. They looked around the room.

The room had a king sized four poster bed, a large walk in closet, a dresser that was built into the closet, and a table near the window for homework. Then, on the right, was a large bathroom with a shower and a pool sized tub.

Hermione flopped down onto the bed and kicked off her shoes. Remus joined her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

~*~

Ginny quietly snuck up to the boys dorm and quietly closed the door behind her. She looked around for Sirius's bed and smiled when she found it. She climbed into the bed causing him to open his eyes. Ginny placed a finger over her lips and motioned to James's trunk to get the cloak. He smirked and got out of the bed.

"It's gone." Sirius whispered. "Little prat. He's snuck off to see Lily."

"Come on, let's go anyway. Getting caught is half the fun." Ginny whispered. Sirius only laughed and slipped on his shoes. They left the room and then the tower.

~*~

"Where's a new place we haven't slept in yet?" Ginny asked with a smirk.

Sirius stopped and thought for a moment. "Flich's office we've already done. The Slytherin common, done. The trophy room, done. I've got it! The Great Hall on the staff table." Ginny nodded and they quietly made their way to the Great Hall.

~*~

Sirius lifted Ginny onto the staff table and quickly removed her top. She shivered at the cold gust of wind. He crawled up onto the table. "We're so screwed if we get caught. Damn it, let's have our fun while we're young." Sirius said and slammed his lips onto hers.

Ginny pulled his shirt off and threw it onto the headmaster's chair and quickly removed his pants and boxers. He removed her shorts, _very_ pleased to see she wore no knickers. He liked that about her.

Sirius ran his hand over her and smiled. She was ready to be taken. He entered her with one quick thrust. Ginny moaned. "I'm going to give it to you so hard and so good tonight that you'll be unable to talk let alone walk!" He said, punctuating his statement with a hard, sharp thrust.

"You still have of yet to reach that goal." she said laughing breathlessly.

Sirius growled and pulled out of her only to enter harder than he had ever before. Ginny moaned, gripping the edges of the table so that she wouldn't slide back on the smooth surface. He smirked as he brought her crashing down with an organism soon followed by another.

He did love having slow passionate lovemaking when they were in the safety of the dorm room, but when they were out and about the castle he liked it hard. Although it was always full of passion. It's what drove them for the need to be near each other.

Sirius groaned and moved Ginny into the headmaster's chair. She laughed and met his thrusts. She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing his body close. He quickly placed a concealment charm over them and kissed her lips to keep her quiet. His movements slowed as Mrs. Norris walked into the Great Hall. Ginny's moan caught the cat's attention. She bit down on Sirius's shoulder to stop her scream escaping her lips. Sirius saw the cat leave and removed the charm.

Ginny's scream echoed throughout the Great Hall as she came crashing down. Sirius quickly followed, spilling his seed deep inside her womb. He leaned against Ginny breathing heavily. "Tomorrow night we'll have to try the headmaster's office."

"No, not yet. Let's save that for graduation night." Sirius nodded and kissed her gently on the lips.

They quickly ducked behind the chair when the caretaker walked into the Great Hall.

"Shit! Our clothes!" Ginny whispered. Sirius quickly waved his wand and they were dressed.

"No one's in here." The caretaker said and left the Great Hall.

Sirius and Ginny smiled and then quickly but quietly left the Great Hall.

~*~

James and Lily quietly walked hand and in hand through the gardens. He had promised himself he won't take Lily until they were married. He wanted it to be special. He knew that she wanted to marry him thanks to the night in the R.O.R., but he was in no rush to ask her.

He wanted to be gentle and understanding of her. He would wait for the world to end if he had to. James Potter was happy. Truly happy. He had his friends and the woman of his dreams right beside him.

James spun her around and gently captured her lips with his own. "I'm ready to see you in that beautiful dress you got for the dance." He kissed her on the nose.

"Well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow now, won't you love?"

"Yes, dear Lily of mine."

"You can be so corny." Lily said with a small laugh. "But I love you anyway."

James smiled and they continued to walk around the gardens. He picked her up bridal style and only said, "I love carrying you this way." Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around the his neck. He carried her to a nearby bench. They stayed out until dawn and then they snuck back to the common room.

* * *

Place your great reviews!

Chapter has a little protectiveness, worry, hotness and a little sweetness. What do you think?!


	12. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Story being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Grain of Gold Sand

Chapter 12

Getting Ready

~*~

Remus rolled over and took Hermione into his arms. She snuggled closer to her husband. He smiled and ran his fingers through her soft smooth curls. He kissed and nibbled at her mark that rested on her right shoulder. Hermione slowly opened her eyes and ran her hands through his hair and lovingly kissed his mark. He captured her lips with his own. The couple jumped when Hermione's muggle alarm went off.

"Why must you have that bloody thing?" Remus asked, and reached over her and turned it off.

"So I can get up for my workout, that's why I have the thing. I need to get up." She said sitting up but Remus pushed her back down onto the mattress.

"I have a better workout plan, Mrs. Lupin." He growled and kissed his way down her body as she laughed.

~*~

Ginny and Lily walked down the stairs hoping to meet Hermione for their morning workout. They stood and waited for about ten minutes until they decided to go on ahead without her.

"I have a feeling that she's getting her morning workout with Remus." Lily said with a laugh. Ginny laughed with her and they then went out to the Quidditch Pitch for their workout.

~*~

Hermione laid on Remus chest breathing heavily. He licked her mark and nuzzled her neck. He ran his hands up and down her spine. She looked up and kissed him gently on the lips.

"We need a shower." Hermione said between kisses. Remus threw back the covers and picked her up bridal style. "Remus!" She squealed and they went into the bathroom.

Remus smirked and pushed Hermione up against the shower wall. He growled while he kissed and sucked her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She arched her back and moaned. He shook with release bringing Hermione down with him. Remus rested his head against her chest breathing heavily.

"So much for a shower." Hermione said and Remus chucked. The clock in bathroom chimed six o'clock.

"What's is it with you and clocks?" He asked, turning off the water while they stepped out to the shower.

"My mom loved clocks." Hermione motioned to the one on counter. It was made of clear glass and had flowers engraved on it. "This one belong to my grandma."

"Alright love." He whispered and kissed her neck as her tied her bathrobe around her waist. He grabbed his and tied it around his waist as well . He rested his hand on the small of her back and lead her to bedroom.

~*~

Sirius and Ginny looked up at the staff table and chuckled as their friends gave them strange looks. They motioned for them all to move closer. They told them about last night. (Not in detail.) Their laughter rang throughout the Great Hall. James couldn't help but give his fellow Marauder a high five.

Lily only shook her head but laughed. James wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

The group went to classes ready for them to be over before they even began. Hermione and Remus were ready for them to be over as well shocking them all. The last class got out and the students couldn't get out fast enough.

~*~

John sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of hot tea. He was still stunned about his son's marking. He had a daughter-in-law he'd never met but Ellen told him that she very sweet.

Ellen walked into the kitchen and kissed her husband on the forehead. "I received a letter from Albus. He needs more chaperones for the dance tonight. I personally think he wants you out and about. I told him I'd floo and let him know. Do you feel well enough to go to the dance?"

John took Ellen's hand and asked, "Ellen Lupin will you go to the dance with me?"

She smiled. "I would love to John Lupin. It starts at eight. I'll floo Albus so we can take our time getting ready."

He stood up and took her into his arms. "I love you Mrs. Lupin. Now go floo Albus." He said and kissed her gently and let her move into the living room. He sat back down at the table.

He took a sip of tea and Ellen quickly returned and smiled. "It's settled. Let's get a nice bath." He smirked and led his wife to the bathroom.

~*~

Hermione went to Lily and Ginny's room because she had left her dress in the closet so Remus wouldn't take a peak. She trusted Remus, truly, she did, but she knew he would take a peak if he had a chance.

Hermione opened the door and Ginny yanked her into the room. "It's about time." She nearly fell forward with the force that Ginny had used on her.

Lily laughed and laid their dress out on the bed. She sat their shoes out on the floor. She laid each of their jewelry on their dresses. Ginny sat the makeup out on the table.

"Who's first?" Lily asked, looking closely at her two best friends.

Ginny forcefully sat Hermione down in the chair. Hermione looked up at her friend and only shook her head. She tapped her finger on her chin in thought and then smiled. "Something simple. What do you think Lily?" She nodded in agreement. "It needs to be pulled back to show off the back of the dress."

Ginny smiled and gently ran the brush through her friends hair and straightened it with a charm. She pulled it back into an elegant French twist. She pulled down few strands of long bangs to frame her face.

"Lily what do you think?" Ginny asked, and stepped back away from her friend.

"Mmmm…it's missing something. It needs-" Lily was interrupted by a tap on the window. "What in the world?" She flicked her wand and the window opened. An owl dropped a box in Hermione's lap and then flew out the window. "What's that?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and opened the box. She grabbed the letter from the top. She read it out loud,

"Hermione,

John and I wanted you to have this as a wedding gift. It was given to me by my mother.

Love,

Ellen and John

Welcome to the family sweetheart."

Lily and Ginny leaned over Hermione's shoulder and Hermione pulled out a diamond rose clip. She gently ran her fingers over the white stones.

"It's beautiful. But I-"

Lily interrupted her. "Non-sense. Mrs. Lupin would take it as a rejection to the family. It's an old wizarding custom. Now hand it here Mrs. Lupin," she finished holding out her hand. Hermione handed her the diamond rose clip. Lily gently clasped it into place. "There. That's exactly what it needed." She stepped back for Ginny to take a look.

"Wow! It will match the dress perfectly." She said and smiled. "Now Lily, tackle the makeup." Lily jumped clicked her heels and suited her. "You, sweetheart, have been hanging out with James Potter for far too long."

Lily waved her hand. "Oh hush. What about you and Sirius? Huh?" She laughed and started on Hermione's makeup.

Ginny sat down on the bed and flipped through one of Lily magazines for an idea of what to do with her hair. She looked up every so often to check up on Lily's progress on Hermione's makeup.

"There. All done." Lily said with a smile. "What do you think, Gin?"

Ginny got up to look at Hermione's makeup. She turned her head and smoothed out some areas around the chin. She nodded in approval. "I like it."

Hermione's makeup was light and natural browns with eyeliner and mascara and some light blush and light pink gloss.

"I've always liked the natural look on you Mione." Ginny said with a smile. "Alright Lily, it's your turn." She nodded and sat down.

Hermione stood behind Lily in thought. She needed something different. She had never seen her friend with curls. Hermione grabbed her wand and flicked it, turning Lily's red hair curly. She piled it neatly on the top of her head. She pulled a few strands to frame her face. Hermione walked over to the bed and grabbed a black bag. She dug through it and pulled out a small can of glitter hair spray. Hermione sprayed a small amount in her hair. She sat it down on the table.

"There just the right amount of shine." Hermione said and Ginny nodded in approval.

"There, done with the makeup." Ginny said and smiled. She stepped aside for her best friend to take a look. Hermione nodded.

Lily's makeup was light browns and a little bit of green, brown eyeliner, light pink blush, and light pink gloss.

"Looks great Gin." Hermione said with a smile. "Now your turn." Ginny sat down and waited for them to begin.

Lily stood behind the red head wondering what to do with Ginny's hair. It need to be a simple but classic look. A bun was too simple but if she had something to make it different it would be worth it.

Lily walked over to her trunk and dug through her things. She mumbled under her breath pulling out things and shaking her head. "Nope. Differently not. Nope. Damn where is the thing. Yes! Got ch'a." She walked back over to the girls.

Lily slowly pulled back her hair into a high bun. She pulled a few strands to frame her face. She grabbed the light pink diamond wrap and clasped it into place. "That did it. What do think?" Hermione smiled and nodded. She went back to doing Ginny's makeup.

Hermione smiled and sat the last item back down on the table. She stepped back for Lily to have a look. The red head smiled and nodded.

Ginny's makeup was light pink eye shadow with a hint of dark, gray eyeliner, light blush and light pink gloss.

They helped Hermione into her dress and shoes. She walked over to the full length minor and she smiled. The gown had a white shire material where the 'v' shape cloth started and it hugged her curves in all the right places. A slit on the right side stopped just above the knee.

She turned around and looked over her shoulder. The shire material a had flower pattern and stopped when it formed a 'v' shape at the small of her back.

Hermione turned back around and faced her friends who had big smiles on their faces. Ginny handed her ear rings to add the finishing touch. They were sliver hoops. Hermione slipped them through the holes and nodded.

"Now, Lily, your turn." Hermione said and they helped her into her gown and shoes.

Lily stepped forward and smiled. The gown was a dark green with a strap that went around her neck, a 'v' shaped neck line with a slit on the right side just above the knee. Hermione handed Lily a pair of hoop ear-rings. She smiled and put them in.

Ginny slipped into her gown and walked up to the minor. The gown was pink with shimmer material, strapless with dark pink at the top and gradually got lighter the further it went down and flared out at the bottom.

Lily handed Ginny a pair of simple dangling ear rings. She smiled and quickly slipped them on.

"Alight," Hermione said, and they all slipped their wands into a small pockets of their dresses, which Hermione had thought of.

~*~

"Moony, remind me to thank your Dad for suggesting dress robes instead of a tux." James said as he tried to make his hair go down.

"Prongs, it isn't going to lay flat." Remus told him as he tied his shoe.

"Well, I'm the sexiest one of the bunch." Sirius said, fixing his dress robes.

Peter squeaked a laughed. The trio mentally shook their heads, because their friend never did find a date. They knew that the chubby little wizard was happy though.

"Wonder how the girls are doing?" James asked and they shrugged their shoulders. "Come on, let's get down to the common room." They all nodded and left the dorm.

~*~

John sat down on the bed and tied his shoes. He wore a simple black suit with out a tie. Just a white dress shirt, jacket and black pants. He looked up and smiled at his wife.

Ellen wore a navy blue dress with long flared sleeves. The neck line was cut in a 'v' shape fashion and she wore high heeled shoes. Her hair was pulled back in a French twist. Her makeup was light browns and eyeliner. She wore a north star white gold necklace John had gotten her for their 22 year wedding adversary and stud ear rings.

Ellen stopped and turned around. "What do you think?"

John stood up from the bed. "Beautiful as always my dear. But even more beautiful tonight." He said and placed a soft kiss on her lips. He held out his hand. "Shall we go my dear Mrs. Lupin?"

She smiled and they walked into the living room and flooed to Hogwarts. "Hogwarts Headmaster's Office!" They were gone in a swirl of green flames.

~*~

The boys stood in the common room waiting for their dates. James turned and looked at the staircase and saw Lily. He walked up and took her hand. "Beautiful, love." He kissed her cheek.

Sirius saw Ginny walk down the stairs and smiled. He had to stop his mouth from dropping. He took her hand just as James had done. "You, my dear, are a knock out." Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek.

Remus tried not to look nervous. He didn't know why he was nervous. This was his wife. His wife of only a few days.

Hermione walked down the stairs and smiled. Remus extended his hand and helped her down the last few stairs. She turned around and he smiled. "Beautiful, Mrs. Lupin," he praised and kissed her hand.

James cleared his throat and said, "Hey, lovebirds, let's go or the dance will be over with by the time we get there."

They all nodded and left the Gryffindor common room.

~*~

Green flames appeared in the fireplace and John and Ellen stepped out of it. She waved her wand and the soot was removed off of the clothes. Albus walked around his desk and smiled at the couple.

"Ellen, John, how wonderful it is to see you!" Albus said and kissed her on the cheek. "How are feeling my dear boy?"

"Today's been a very good day." John said and the headmaster smiled.

"Well, shall we make our way to the Great Hall? You can meet Hermione and Ginny." He told John. "They are truly unique young ladies. You'll just love Hermione."

* * *

Please Place your great reviews!

AN: The Marauders Lily, Ginny, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall know about the marriage. Ellen and John do also.

Thanks Ms. Marauder-Cullen for the incredible work!


	13. The Dance

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Story being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Grain of Gold Sand

Chapter 13

The Dance

~*~

Remus kissed Hermione gently on the lips while their friends walked into the Great Hall before them. Ellen, John and Albus walked down the hall. The headmaster stopped the couple and told them to watch Remus and Hermione.

"You're missing something, love." Remus said and pulled out a slender box. She opened it and inside was a snowflake charm bracelet. She smiled. Remus pulled it out and clasped it around her right wrist.

"Thank you, love." Hermione said, running her fingers through his hair. He nuzzled her and kissed her neck. He held out his hand and they went into the Great Hall.

~*~

"Remus is always giving her small things." Albus said with a twinkle in his eye. "He made her bracelet out of real snowflakes." Ellen and John smiled. "Well, shall we go and join in on the fun?"

They walked into the Great Hall. John looked around the hall. He'd never been any of the Hogwarts festivals.

The Great Hall was decorated with four large Christmas trees that had fairy lights, and holly. The house tables had been replaced with round ones except for the one long table that held the refreshments.

The enchanted ceiling was starry, with falling snow. The floor had a snow like substance that made the floor look it was covered in snow, but was easy to walk on.

Minerva smiled when she saw Ellen and John. She went over and warmly greeted the couple. John kissed the deputy on the cheek. The professor excused herself from the Lupin's, mumbling under her breath about stopping two students before a fight broke out.

~*~

The group found a table near the wall. Remus helped Hermione into a chair and kissed her neck. He took his seat next to his mate. James helped Lily to her seat and he sat down next his girlfriend. Sirius helped Ginny and took a seat next her.

"Ah, Wormtail do you want me to help you to your seat." Sirius said trying to hold a laugh. He nodded at James. They helped him into a chair.

The group laughed when the boys gave him a kiss on the cheek. Peter batted his eyes at them and puckered his lips up at James and Sirius. The girls laughed at the Marauder. They sat back down next to their dates.

The students got quiet when Professor Dumbledore stood up at the front of the Great Hall. "I would like to welcome you all to the Christmas Ball. Let the fun begin!" He walked over to Minerva and led her out onto the dance floor.

The students slowly stood up and lead their dates onto the dance floor. John kissed Ellen's hand and lead her out onto the floor.

Remus helped Hermione from her seat. She smiled and took her mate's hand. He spun her out onto the dance floor. He took her right hand in his and rested his other hand on her waist. She smiled and rested her left hand on his shoulder. Remus gracefully lead Hermione around the floor.

"My father taught ball room dancing for many years." He answered her unasked question. "I never told anyone about that." He smiled and spun her out and back in.

"I have a secret. I took classes during the summer and than began teaching it two years ago."

Sirius and James whistled at the couple. Remus only winked at the boys. He jerked his head for them to join them on the floor. They nodded and led their dates onto the floor.

"Nice moves Moony." James told him.

"That's nothing Prongs." He whispered and winked at his fellow marauder. James only laughed and spun Lily around the room. "Not bad, mate."

"Must they compete against each other in everything?" Hermione asked Lily. The red head nodded. She laughed as Remus led her away from the couple.

John smiled at his son and daughter-in-law. He noted that she was indeed a very beautiful young woman. Ellen said that she was extremely smart, just Remus's type. She excepted and loved him despite him being a werewolf. John was just happy that his only son was happy. He could tell and wished them the best of luck.

Ellen followed her husband's gaze and smiled. "So, you've spotted Hermione? She's a very lovely young woman, dear. Just speak to her and you'll see."

The song changed to another slow song, because over the years that Professor Dumbledore has been headmaster he learned that the students danced more with slow songs than more up beat songs. So he and Minerva decided to put on mainly slow songs for the students to dance to.

"May I cut in?" John asked his son. Remus looked to his right and was shocked to see his father.

Remus smiled at the man and knew this was the best time for him to meet Hermione. "Of course you may." He gently kissed Hermione's hand and father and son switched dance partners.

"Hello my dear. I'm John Lupin." He introduced himself with smile.

"Hello Mr. Lupin." She leaned forward, "Hermione Granger-Lupin." She pulled back and John let out a small chuckle. He knew the way she whispered her last name that no one knew about the rare marking.

John looked at her right shoulder and saw the eternity and marriage marks through her shire part of her gown. Ellen had told him to look but don't touch the mark. He looked up and smiled. "You make my son very happy dear and please, call me John. Welcome to the family, sweetheart."

Hermione's bright brown eyes shined brightly at her father-in-law. "Thank you. It means a lot to me. The hair piece is beautiful. Thank you."

~*~

The night wore on with friends switching every so often to dance with each other. James finally got Peter out on the dance floor with Hermione. She tried her hardest not to laugh at her friend, but the poor guy couldn't dance if his life depended on it.

Remus stood up, gave her wolfish grin, and walked over to the headmaster. He whispered in his ear. Albus pulled back and his eyes shined brightly at the young man.

Remus walked over to his mate and held out his hand. "Let's have a little fun." He said. She saw the wolf shift in his eyes.

He led her out to the floor. The music began to play. John smiled at Ellen and laughed. "The tango. Why am I not surprised? It's been two years since he danced the tango. Shall we join in on the fun?" she laughed and John led her out onto the dance floor.

The student that were on the floor moved off to give the two couples room. They stood around and watched. James looked at Lily in shock. He didn't know Moony could really dance. And he means really dance! Or his father!

"Well, I'll be Merlin." Minerva said in surprise. "I had no idea that Remus Lupin could dance."

"Ah, John was in fact a ball room teacher before he got sick for the first time." Minerva smiled. "I fear the cancer has returned."

"Not after five years in remission." Albus sighed heavily and nodded.

~*~

The Marauders, Lily and Ginny stood close enough to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall to hear about their best friend's dad being sick. They looked at each other with worry.

"Guys, this isn't good." Sirius whispered. "Mr. Lupin is like, in his early 50s' and the older you are the harder it is to fight."

"We'll just keep it our selves for now." Peter said. "Then if something happens or if he needs us we'll tell him."

They realized since they all made that pack not to join the dark wizard that Peter had slowly came out of his quiet stage. He was great with advice and understood many things and thought things through before he took action. That really surprised them all.

~*~

Remus and John gracefully bowed out to Hermione and Ellen. They students and professors cheered for the couples. Sirius and James whistled that their friend. The couples led their dates off the dance floor.

John walked up to his son and daughter-in-law. He kissed her cheek. He pulled Remus over to the side and took out some wizard's money. "I will not have my son and daughter-in-law going around without a wedding band." he said, holding out the pouch of money.

"Dad, I can't except it. You need that for…treatment." Remus whispered, and led him to a nearby table.

They sat down. "Son, I'm beyond treatment. Your mother doesn't know. Please don't tell her." Remus exhaled a shaky breath. "Take it son and get yourself and that lovely wife of yours some wedding bands." John looked at Ellen and Hermione who were quietly talking. "You love her, don't you son?"

"I loved her at first sight. Now I understood why James kept on asking Lily out." John chuckled at his son. "I'll take it only because you want me to. I'll respect your wishes."

John pulled Remus into a hug and pulled back. "You've turned into a good man Remus John Lupin." John said gently.

Remus helped his father from his seat knowing that he had little energy left. They went back over to the women. "Come along we'll walk to the gates." Remus said gently. They nodded.

~*~

Remus wrapped his robe around Hermione's shoulders. They walked to the gate. John kissed Hermione on the forehead. Ellen kissed Hermione on the forehead and pulled her into the hug.

Remus quickly took his father into a hug and inhaled his scent. "The Alpha always protects his pack and I'll do as expected."

"Don't you worry about me son." John said, pulling back. "You take care of that lovely wife of yours."

Remus pulled his mother into a tight, loving hug and inhaled her scent. "Take care of him and don't forget about yourself." He pulled back and kissed her forehead.

He stepped away pulling Hermione into his arms and watched them vanish with a pop. They returned slowly to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Place your great reviews!

I want to thank so many of my readers for placing so many reviews.

Sirius's Sister: I want to thank you for the idea. I actually was thinking about that a few days ago, but I always love my readers input in my stories. So if any of you have any ideas send them my way. I'll try to put them into the story!


	14. Exchanging Rings

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Story being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter 14

Exchanging Rings

~*~

Remus sat in the common room starring at the small black box that held Hermione's wedding band. He had picked up it on the last Hogsmeade trip. He grabbed the box and opened it; inside it was a gold band that was engraved and read: _Omega. _He closed the box. He pulled out his own black box and opened the lid. The box held a gold engraved band that read: _Alpha_. He closed the lid and stuck both boxes into his pocket.

Remus ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't understand why he was so nervous. It wasn't like he was proposing to her. The wedding bands were just such a great meaning of marriage.

"Love." Remus looked up. "Are you coming to bed or are you staying up all night?" Hermione asked and walked over to her mate. She sat down on the couch. "What's on your mind?"

Remus pulled out a black box and opened the lid. Hermione gasped at the gold band. "It doesn't feel right for my wife and mate not to wear a band." He took the band from the box. "Will you, Hermione Lupin, wear this ring as a symbol of my love, trust, understanding, and fertility?"

Hermione smiled, "I will." He grabbed her left hand and slid the band onto her ring finger.

Remus pulled out another box and removed his ring from the box. He handed it to Hermione. She took it from him. "Will you, Remus Lupin, wear this ring as symbol of my love, trust, understanding, and fertility?"

"I will." Remus said, and she took his hand and slipped the gold band on his ring finger.

Remus leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and tangled his hands in her smooth curls. They pulled back when it was necessary for air.

"Time for bed." He whispered, stood up and swept Hermione up into his arms. He stopped at the painting and gave password. She laughed as the portrait closed.

* * *

Place your reviews!

Sorry for the short chapter!


	15. Member of the Pack

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN: Strange sex scene. Animal mating scene. If this bothers you turn back now.

Story being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter 15

Member of the Pack

~*~

Hermione folded up her last pair of jeans and neatly put them away. She closed the lid of her trunk and sat down with a heavy sigh. She missed her family and friends. This was truly the first Christmas without her family. She loved the gang, but they just weren't her parents. Hermione shook her head to clear her mind of her past or in this case, her future. She wanted to tell Remus the truth and where she was truly from but she was scared it would cause an even bigger wrinkle in time. It was getting harder and harder not to tell him. She wondered if Ginny was having the same problem.

Remus walked into the bedroom and found his wife wrapped up deeply in her thoughts. He quietly walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to his body. He ran his fingers through her slick curls.

"You miss your parents don't you." Remus said gently. Hermione only nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment because she knew if she made her voice known, she would tell him the truth. "It's alright love." he said kissing her cheek. "I miss my grandparents around this time of year too."

"Is Ginny spending Christmas with Sirius?" Hermione asked, changing the subject so she wouldn't let slip the truth.

"Yes. Then we're spending New Years with James's parents along with Lily." Remus said gently and she nodded.

~*~

The Marauders, Lily, Hermione and Ginny all squeezed into one compartment on the back of the train. They laughed when they got tangled up before they finally got comfortable for the long journey to King's Cross. A few hours later, the train rolled into the station and the friends said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Remus and Hermione departed to his house.

~*~

Remus and Hermione appeared in front of a small wooden cabin surrounded by open snow covered fields and deep woods where Remus could run around during the full moon.

He opened the front door and allowed her to walk in before him. He closed the door behind him with a soft click. Ellen walked into the living room and quickly pulled the couple into a tight hug.

"I'm glad you decided to come home for Christmas." she told her son and pulled back from the hug. She kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Now, go get settled in. Supper is almost ready and your father's in the bed room." They nodded and the couple walked down the hall.

~*~

Remus and Hermione stepped into their bedroom and enlarged their trunks. She slowly unpacked her trunk, hanging up her clothes. Remus sat on the bed. He knew Hermione unpacked her things when she was in thought or something bothered her. Remus knew it was from not being able to see her parents. But something else weighed heavily on her shoulders.

"Mya, come sit down." Remus told her patting the mattress with one hand. Hermione quietly sat down on the bed. "What's wrong? I know you miss your parents, but something else is bothering you."

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip and stared down at her hands. Remus lifted her face with one hand under her chin. "Talk to me honey."

"I can't. Not about this. It would change everything between us and much more. It would do more damage than good."

Remus gave his wife an unreadable expression. He cupped her face with both hands. "I won't judge you Hermione. Tell me when you're ready. I won't force you." He pulled her into his arms and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you and nothing will change that." he whispered and kissed her forehead.

Hermione nodded against his chest and breathed in his scent of pine and spices. She let a tear fall and buried her face deeper into his chest. Remus lowered her shirt exposing her mark before gently licking it.

~*~

John stood in the doorway of his son's bedroom. He looked at Remus with a puzzled expression when he saw him lick Hermione's shoulder. He stood for awhile and observed.

~*~

Remus licked and nibbled on the mark. Hermione cocked her head to the side and he licked up her neck. He tugged on her ear. Remus shifted Hermione on his lap so that her legs were straddling his waist. He growled at the pressure that was placed on his hardening member.

"The full moon is in three days." he whispered against her ear.

"And that's a problem." Hermione said sifting in his lap.

Remus quickly moved his mate onto the mattress and supported his weight with his arms. He looked down at her. "The pack will come to the woods. They know about you, Mya. I have to transform you. I'm the Alfa of the pack and you must be my Omega. It's the only way for you to carry a child, my child. You must be of the same breed, Hermione. They will protect you as well." She nodded and he nuzzled her neck.

~*~

John looked at the couple in shock. Remus had to change Hermione. He had never heard of such a thing. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. John turned to the left and saw Ellen. She quietly lead him away from the room. They went to the kitchen.

~*~

Ellen set the table while she explained that each pack had to have a Alfa and Omega. And that if Hermione wasn't a member of the pack she wouldn't have their protection. She wouldn't be able to carry children.

"What will happen when they graduate? Where will they go?" John asked.

Ellen sat down at the table and took her husband's hand. "Remus and Hermione will have to move in with his pack. It's only natural. The pack is allowing their Alfa to finish his education. These are naturally his woods, but while he's at Hogwarts the woods on the school are his. Do you understand? A pack follows their Alfa." He only nodded and kissed his wife gently on the lips.

~*~

Remus ran his hand up under Hermione's skirt before running it over the wet fabric of her underwear. He slipped a finger under the elastic band, but stopped when he heard a faint knock on the doorframe. Remus's eyes flashed slightly but than he realized it was his mother. She was not a threat.

"Ah…supper's ready dears." Ellen said with a red face. "Next time close the door." and with that said she left the couple.

Remus quickly flicked his wand and the door closed and locked itself. He flicked it again and the room was silenced. He quickly removed his pants and boxers. Then he removed her underwear. "I'm having you now," he said and quickly thrust into her with one quick movement.

Hermione moaned and lifted her hips. Remus growled and gripped her hips in a bruising hold. He thrust deep and hard hitting the right spot each time. He felt her walls tighten. Hermione cried out his name as her body shook with release. Remus growled and road out her organism seeking his own release. He howled and emptied his seed deep inside her womb.

Remus grabbed the headboard so as not to fall onto his wife. He pulled out and laid down on the mattress breathing heavily. "I'm sorry love."

Hermione kissed him gently on the lips. She smiled. "Never be sorry. I hate to say we must get out of bed. Your mother wouldn't like us missing supper." Remus nodded and cast a cleaning spell over them both. They got dressed and left the room.

~*~

The couple walked into the kitchen and took their seats at the table. The family enjoyed a good supper with light conversation. Ellen was still a little embarrassed for walking in on her son. Hermione told her it was alright and she relaxed.

~*~

Remus passed the living room. Tonight he would have to change Hermione and the pack would witness their leader mark his Omega. He was the youngest Alfa to over see a pack. They trusted him with their lives, but what of his Omega? Would they trust him in making the correct choice of the female leader of his pack? He shook his head. He knew he'd chosen the right woman. He loved Hermione.

The older members of the pack knew they had chosen the right man. Remus had fought the last Alfa with the packs' blessing and he had won. Remus had been the Alfa of the pack since he was 15. He got guidance from the older wolves.

Remus ran his fingers through his hair. The wolves hadn't met Hermione yet but they would have to deal with his choice. If they had a problem with it he would have to make the hard choice of removing that wolf from the pack.

Ellen walked into the room and found that her son had worked himself up into a paranoid state. He growled deep inside his chest and threw the item that was nearest to him, which was a vase. It shattered against the wall and landed on the floor in a thousand pieces.

"Sweetheart," she said gently not to startle him. "Take a deep breath." Remus stopped and his head snapped in his mother's direction. "Breathe sweetheart. Clam down."

Remus growled loudly. He could feel Moony wanting to break through to the surface. He stalked up to his mother with amber eyes, but Ellen stood her ground. She wasn't afraid of her son. She never was.

"Calm down you say," he let out a growl of a laugh. "Calm down! You tell me how you would feel if you had to transform the woman you love into a werewolf in front of your pack. Watch her morph into a dark creature," he stepped even closer, "Then mate with her. Tell me how you'd feel."

Ellen sighed heavily and rested a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're right son. I don't know how you feel. But you are a strong a leader. The pack made a right choice making you their Alfa, and trust your judgment. Now relax. You won't do your pack any good if you're worked up."

Remus nodded and took several deep breaths and rested his head on his mother's chest listing to her heart beat. Ellen rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I'm sorry Mom." She shook her head and kissed his hair line.

~*~

Hermione wasn't fairing much better than Remus. She paced the bedroom with worry and some fear that Remus had chosen the wrong person. She remembered what she had read in a book about Alfa's and Omega's so she knew what was going to happen once she had found out that Remus was an Alfa.

"Hermione," John said and walked into the room. "Are you alright sweetie?"

She stopped and shook her head. He took the young woman into his arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Now, tell me what's wrong. I'm a good listener." He lead Hermione to the bed and they sat down.

She took a deep breathe and explained what was going to happen tonight. Hermione knew she loved Remus but worried if the pack would trust their leader's choice.

"Oh sweetheart, they'll love you and trust you." John said gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close and whispered comforting words in her ear.

Remus knocked on the door and smiled gently at his father. "Love, it's time to go into the woods." She nodded and Remus took his wife's hand as they left the house.

~*~

Remus stepped up to the large group of old and young witches and wizards. He looked each man and woman up and down with amber eyes. He smiled at the eldest of the group. He nodded politely to the wizard.

"Everyone, this is Hermione Granger-Lupin. She carries my marriage mark." He said and turned the oldest wizard. "Hermione, this is my advisor and mentor, Shade Bryan."

Shade had short silver hair, silver eyes, pale skin and broad shoulders. He wore a warm and loving smile.

"It's nice to meet you my dear." Shade said kindly and shook her hand.

Remus pulled Shade away from the other members and motioned for Hermione to join them. "Shade," he said lowering Hermione's shirt showing him the rare mark. "It's so rare. I've never seen anything like this. Not within my two years as a leader. Have you seen anything like it?"

"May I have a closer look sir?" Shade asked. Remus nodded and stood behind his wife. Shane took a closer look at the rare mark. "I've been around for 189 years, and I've never seen this in my entire life. You are a very luck young man." he said, fixing her shirt. "It's almost time sir."

Remus nodded and they made their way back to the pack. Remus and Hermione stood in the middle of the group. He gently stroked her cheek, whispering comforting words in her ear. She knew that he hadn't taken his potion because he needed all of his wolf senses.

"Stay in human form love." he whispered. "Everything is going to be alright. They won't harm you. I promise." He kissed her gently on lips.

Hermione watched the full moon rise high into the dark, starry night sky. She watched Remus transform for the second time. Then she watched the other members transform.

Moony howled, circling the pack, telling them to stay back. He moved up to Hermione and circled her, looking her up and down with amber eyes. The werewolf stopped in front of his mate and nuzzled her neck. Moony ripped off her shirt. He licked her left shoulder. He gently pulled her into his arms, mindful of his claws. He growled and sank his teeth deep into her right shoulder breaking the smooth flesh.

Hermione screamed out in pain and struggled against his strong hold. Moony pulled back and licked away the blood and laid her limp form on the ground. He stepped back and waited for her to transform.

Hermione opened her eyes and saw the moon. She felt her bones brake and shift into that of a werewolf. She howled at the moon and whimpered out of pain.

Moony walked up to his mate and looked into her bright amber eyes and nuzzled against her neck lovingly. He stepped back and circled the female looking her up and down. From her ears, eyes, and snout down to her feminine muscular body to her long legs.

Moony stopped and sniffed her scent then licked her marks on her left and right shoulders knowing that was indeed his mate. Now it was time to make her his Omega and the female leader of his pack. The pack waited patiently for their leader to claim her.

Mooney stepped up to her from behind and ran his paw down her spine lovingly. He growled low in her ear and moved his body over Mya. He entered her in one swift move and howled at his claim. He held her close and moved in and out wildly at her whimpers and howls. Moony felt her legs give from under her. He held her even closer and howled out as he emptied his seed deep inside her womb. He slowly pulled out and the pack howled at the bright moon.

Moony gently lifted his mate up into his strong, long arms and carried her to the packs cave nearby. The pack followed their leader inside, except for a few cubs that stayed nearby and played at the entrance of the cave, and settled in for the night.

~*~

The next morning Shade smiled gently at Remus and Hermione. He quietly covered them up with a warm blanket. Remus opened his eyes and looked at the older wizard with a puzzled expression. He didn't remember transforming back to his human form. "You had a painless transformation. It's because of your mate. You've found your other half so you both will have painless transformations from now on. Get some rest." Shade whispered. Remus smiled and nodded. He pulled Hermione closer and fell back to sleep.

A few hours later Hermione and Remus sat around watching the kids play as the pack asked questions. Hermione was pleased to answer them. Remus only smiled at his wife, grateful that pack was getting to know their Alfa female. They said their goodbyes later and headed back to the house.

* * *

Place your great reviews!

Want to thank my beta for her great work!

Sirius's Sister I want to thank you for the interesting and new idea that I have never read about in other fanfictions.

AN: Remember Mya is Hermione's nickname.


	16. Wantin and Having

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Story being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter 16

Wanting and Having

~*~

James jumped down off his bed which was above Peter. He rolled his eyes when he found Ginny asleep on the top bunk with Sirius's instead of being in the other bedroom with Lily. He had to wake up the red head before his mom or dad found her in the wrong room. He smirked and chunked a pillow at the couple causing Ginny to shoot straight up with her wand drawn in James's direction.

"Whoa, easy Ginger." he said with his hands up in the air. "You better go across the hall before my mom or dad find you."

"Too late, son." said a female voice from the doorway.

James froze and slowly turned around. He found a woman with shoulder length red hair, brown eyes, tone skin and a slim woman figure. "Ah…morning Mom."

Carrie tried to hide her smile that threatened to cross her face. "Ginny dear, go on across to your room. We don't need Harold finding you. He's worse than I am."

She nodded and went to jump down off the bed when Sirius grabbed his girlfriend. He mumbled, "Where are you going?"

"Sirius, Mrs. Potter has caught us." Ginny told him and he shot straight up. He blushed slightly and let Ginny get down off the bed.

Carrie kissed the young red head on the forehead and she went across the hall bedroom. Carrie smiled at the boys and went downstairs to fix breakfast.

~*~

Lily walked out of the bathroom that was joined to the bedroom. She laughed knowing that Mrs. Potter had found her friend asleep in Sirius's bed. Ginny rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom for a shower.

Lily pulled back her long red hair in a low ponytail. Ginny walked into the bedroom. "I can't believe she found us."

"Well, you shouldn't have snuck into the boys room." Lily told her.

"Oh come on Lily. You know I like to be sneaky. I'm a fox."

"But you're a fox that got caught."

"Oh shut up!" She threw a pillow at her friend. Lily laughed and they went down stairs.

~*~

Harold sat at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet while Carrie was fixing breakfast. He had messy black hair, brown eyes and wore round glasses, and had pale skin. He was athletically built.

He chuckled when Carrie told him about her finding Ginny in Sirius's bed. "I remember you doing the exact same thing when you stayed at my house."

Carrie turned around, "But I never got caught Harold Benjamin Potter." She said, and waved her wand and seven plates and cups landed on the table.

"True dear. Very true. I only want it different for them. I'm pleased that Sirius has found a wonderful girl."

"Yes and Ginny is just Sirius's type as well. I believe he'll end up marrying this one."

"I believe he might." Harold said with a smile and he turned back his paper.

The kids walked into the room and sat down at the table. Carrie sat the food down on the table. They enjoyed a nice breakfast with lively conservation. Then after breakfast, they went outside and played a game of Quidditch. Lily didn't play so Harold took her spot while the women watched from the porch.

The game ended and James's team won 150 to 100. Ginny laughed and Sirius only rolled his eyes when Harold said he was out of practice.

"I wonder what Moony and Mya are up to?" Lily asked Ginny. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's go see them!" Peter suggested.

Carrie smiled, "We'll all go. It's been awhile since I've seen Ellen."

Harold flooed Ellen and she told them they'd love to have them over. They flooed to the small cabin.

~*~

They stepped out of the fireplace one by one. Ellen hugging the boys and then the girls.

"Where's Remus and Hermione?" Lily asked.

"Oh, they're in his room. Hermione had a rough night." Ellen told them. They gave her a puzzled look. "Remus will explain. There are many things you don't know about werewolves. I'm still learning myself. Go on, but be quiet." They nodded and walked down the hall.

~*~

Hermione laid in the bed recovering from her first transformation. Her body ached because when she transformed from human to werewolf it was painful. She was grateful that the transformation from werewolf to human wasn't painful but she was still sore.

Remus ran his fingers gently through her hair. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly. He kissed her forehead and held her close. "I love you." He whispered and took her hand, entwining their fingers.

"I love you too." she said and snuggled close to her husband's embrace and fell back to sleep.

Remus turned his head when heard a faint knock on the door. He smiled at his friends and motioned for them to come in but to be as quiet as possible. They sat down on the floor around the bed.

"Hi Moony." James whispered, "What's going on, mate? Your mom said that Mya had a rough night. What's up?"

Remus carefully sat up so he wouldn't wake his wife. He smiled gently down at the woman. He looked up at his friends and face grew serious. He explained what happened. He had changed Hermione in order for her to have the packs protection and to carry his cubs. They looked at their best friend in shock and awe.

"You had no choice." Ginny said, mentally processing what could have changed in the future.

"Yes I had a choice not to transform her, but I love her and want children. We'll have painless transformations now."

"Wow, that's great." Peter said with a smile. "You're body won't take so long to heal and you can leave the Hospital Wing so much earlier than before."

Remus kissed Hermione's forehead and gently ran his fingers through her hair. He watched as a smile crossed her face.

Ginny looked at her best friend. She knew that Hermione wanted to tell Remus the truth. She could tell it was getting harder and harder to live with the burden of the truth. Since she wanted to tell Sirius that she was from the future, she'd have to talk to Dumbledore.

~*~

Albus sat behind his desk watching the gold sand run through the hour glass. He knew that the girls were very happy and he'd grown to love the young time travelers as his own granddaughters.

"Hat, Ginny and Hermione are so happy. What can I do to ensure that happiness?" He asked and looked over at the shelf.

"Ah, you've grown fond of the time travelers."

"Yes."

"Albus, you yourself said that the time turner was different. The future has changed so drastically and you knew it would." He nodded his head. "It's their choice if they want to stay or leave."

"Thank you hat." Albus placed the Time Tuner back into the drawer.

* * *

Hit the great button and place your reviews.

AN: Remember that Mya's Hermione's nickname.

Ginger is Ginny's nickname.

Ms. Marauder-Cullen I want to thank you for dealing with my any mistakes. You **_ROCK!_**


	17. Ring In The New Year

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Story is being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter 17

Ring In The New Year

~*~

John looked up from the newspaper and his brow furrowed when he saw Hermione. Her face was very pale and white around her lips. He stood up and helped his daughter-in-law into a chair at the table. He fixed her a cup of hot tea. John handed it to her wishing Ellen hadn't gone to the market. She was a medi-witch. He would just have to do his best until she got home.

"Thank you." Hermione said and took a sip of the hot liquid. John nodded and sat down across from the young woman. "I think I'm catching a cold. I'll ask Ellen to give me something later."

Remus walked into the room and looked at his wife and a smile crossed his face. "It's not safe for you to take anything right now, love." Hermione turned and gave him a puzzled expression. He smiled wider and knelt down in front her. "We, my dear, will have a bouncing baby girl in seven months."

"Pregnant?"

John watched the couple in amusement and it slapped him. He was going to be a grandfather. He mentally told himself to tell Ellen to run a test when she got back.

Remus nodded his head. "You're two weeks." Hermione's eyes widened. That meant that it had been two weeks since she was transformed. He nodded again. "Yes it was the night I claimed you. I wanted to wait. I guess Moony had other plans."

Hermione looked at Remus than her stomach and back again. She rested her hand on her still flat stomach. Hermione's eyes brightly shined amber. She could smell it. She was indeed two weeks pregnant. She threw her arms around Remus's neck and he pulled her deeper into the embrace. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Remus stood up to his full height and spun Hermione around. John couldn't help but chuckle at his son's reaction. It reminded of him when he found out about Remus.

Ellen walked into the kitchen and saw her son spin Hermione around. She sat a bag of fruit down on the kitchen table. Remus sat Hermione back down on her feet. The couple saw the witch with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Hi Mom. A…we need a pregnancy test ran." Remus told her. Ellen was taken back by the news. "Will you run it?"

Ellen snapped out of shock and a smile crossed her face. "Yes, of course I will." she ushered the couple to the bedroom with John following close behind.

~*~

Remus stood next the bed and took Hermione's hand in his. John leaned against the wall with a smile. Ellen pulled out her wand and ran it over her daughter-in-law and the tip lit up in a bright white light.

"Well, I'll be Merlin. You'll be parents in seven months. The baby has a strong heart beat. I won't be able to tell the sex of the baby yet."

"It's a girl." Remus said with bright amber eyes. "You're going to be grandparents."

"Well, this is a Christmas to remember." John said with a bright smile. It was the sliver lining in what was a bad year for John Lupin. "We get a wonderful daughter-in-law and a granddaughter.

Ellen looked at her husband with tears in her eyes. He was right. It was the best Christmas they'd had in many years. She was glad he was here to see it. She put away her wand and Hermione got up off the bed.

Ellen and John took the young couple into a hug. They were going to be grandparents. Remus knew that this made their dreams come true. Even though their son was only seventeen, they'd been wanting grandchildren for a long time.

Christmas went by in a blur for the Lupin family. Remus and Hermione were packed and ready to go to the Potters for New Years. They'd stay there until they left for school.

Ellen hugged her children goodbye and kissed them each on the cheek. "You take care of them Remus." she told him watching John hug Hermione.

"I will. Don't worry." He said and kissed his mother on the forehead.

Hermione gave Ellen a watery goodbye. Her hormones were already in over drive. She was nearly three and half weeks along and the mood swings had barely begun.

Remus pulled his father over to the side. "Dad, you contact me if things get worse. Do you understand?" John only nodded when saw the wolf shift in his eyes. Remus pulled him into a tight embrace memorizing all he could. He mentally shook the worried thoughts from his mind.

Remus and Hermione stepped into the fireplace. They were gone in a swirl of green flames.

~*~

The Marauders, Lily, Ginny, Harold and Carrie sat in the living room waiting for Remus and Hermione to arrive. They saw green flames appear in the fireplace. The couple had barely got out of the fireplace when Ginny latched herself to her best friend.

Remus smiled and walked over to his fellow Marauders and watched Lily throw her arms around Hermione quickly as Ginny pulled back. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He had friends, family, and a daughter on the way.

James waved his hand in front of Remus face. "Hello, earth to Moony." Remus shook his head and turned to James with a goofy grin. "Man, what's with the grin? You look like you're on cloud nine."

Remus's smile widened. "Boys, I'm having a baby girl."

"Huh?" they all said at once.

Peter was the first one to piece the puzzle together. "No way!" Remus nodded vigorously. James and Sirius still looked puzzled. "Mya's pregnant you idiots!"

James and Sirius finally realized what Remus and Peter were telling them. They quickly congratulated him. They looked over at the girls when they heard Ginny and Lily squeal. The Marauders laughed when Lily and Ginny nearly knocked Hermione onto the couch.

Harold and Carrie asked what all the squealing and laughter was about. Remus and Hermione told them that they were expecting a baby. They were shocked because they were so young, but happy for the couple none the less.

~*~

Sirius sat at the kitchen table starring at a small black box. He opened the lid and inside was a single solitaire square shape diamond that rested on a gold band.

"Padfoot, what's wrong mate?" Remus asked. "It's three o'clock in the morning." He sat down across from his best friend.

Sirius closed the lid and slid the box across the table. Remus caught the box and opened the lid.

"Wow, it's beautiful but I'm already taken. I'll have to decline." Remus said with a smile. Sirius let out a bark like laugh. "But I had no idea you wanted to marry Ginny. Are you positive mate?"

"I'm positive. I love that firry tempered red head." Sirius said in a serious tone.

"I thought I would never see the day that Sirius Black would want to marry. I say go for it. When do you plan on asking her?"

Sirius smirked and said, "At midnight on New Years."

"Good plan mate. Come on, lets get some rest." Sirius nodded and they went back to bed.

~*~

It was finally New Years Eve and Sirius was nearly a nervous wreak. He feared that Ginny would reject. But his friends kept on reassuring him that she wouldn't, he would only nod.

The Potters and their friends all gathered in the living room to ring in the new year. The Marauders nearly shoved Sirius in Ginny's direction. He nodded and straightened his shirt.

"Come with me." Sirius whispered in Ginny's ear. She gave him a nod and they walked out of the house.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked the boys. Remus whispered in his wife's ear. "No way! He's prosing!" They only nodded and Harold and Carrie quickly walked over to the kids in shock.

~*~

Sirius and Ginny sat down in the Potters back yard garden. He looked up at the outside clock. He wanted to wait for the perfect time to ask her. He wanted to kiss her when the clock struck twelve. He took a deep breath and moved in front of the red head.

"Ginny, can I ask you something?" Sirius asked mentally smacking himself up side the head for that stupid question. She nodded. He got down on one knee causing Ginny to look at her boyfriend in shock.

"It feels like you just came out of nowhere, but show up only to take a pranksters heart with your wild flirting, your wonderful sense of humor and your firry temper." he pulled out a small black box and opened the lid. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

Ginny looked at the ring and looked at Sirius. She smiled and answered, "Yes," and he pulled out the ring and slid it onto her left hand.

The clock struck twelve. "Happy New Year love." Sirius whispered against her lips and claimed them with his own with everyone else that kissed their loved ones. But this kiss was different from everyone else. It was something special.

* * *

Hit the wonderful button and place a note!!

To my wonderful Beta Ms. Marauder-Cullen I want to thank you for all your wonderful work for not only this story but the others as well. You rock girl!


	18. Stress

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Story being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter 18

Stress

~*~

Ginny and Hermione stood in front of the headmaster's office. They had finally decided what to do about their future/past predicament. They had discussed it many times over the past two months. Hermione was married to Remus and three months pregnant. Ginny was going to marry Sirius soon.

Ginny turned to her best friend and said, "Let's do this." Hermione nodded and she knocked on the door.

They heard the headmaster call 'enter' and they walked into the office. Hermione closed the door with a soft click. They saw Professor McGonagall in one of the arm chairs. She smiled at the young women. She left the office.

"Hermione, Ginny it's good to see you. You look well Hermione. How are you feeling?" Albus asked.

"As well as to be expected." Hermione answered and eased herself into the chair behind her. Ginny took the seat next to her best friend.

"Professor, Hermione and I have discuss this and we were wondering if we can stay here in this time?" Ginny asked.

Albus's eyes twinkled behind his glasses. "I was wondering when you would come to me about this. You may stay here in this time. The choice was always up to you. Now, have you told the boys that you are from the future?" They shook their heads. "It would cause more harm than good." They nodded in agreement.

"Professor, it's hard living here and knowing what's to happen down the road." Hermione stated. She took a deep breath and continued with tears in her eyes. "We…we want you to erase our memories of our past life in the future. We will deal with things as they come, like everyone else in life."

"Are you positive, Mrs. Lupin?"

"Yes. We want to live normally and not worry and know about what's to come." she rubbed her stomach. "Please. Do this for us. Before we let the truth slip out."

Albus stood up and walked around his desk. Ginny and Hermione stood up. He pulled out his wand and said, "Obliviate." he replaced their past memories with them being transfer students from Wales and Albus housing them and that they came to his office about Peeves. Albus put away his wand. "Thank you ladies. I'll see to Peeves once you leave. Please have a good day."

"Thank you sir." Ginny said and they left the office.

Albus sat down behind his desk with a heavy sigh. He pulled out the Time Turner and smiled. The last of the gold sand had ran down the bottom part of the hour glass and vanished. Now, he knew that Ginny and Hermione had found where they belonged. He only had to watch and see what the future would bring.

~*~

The months went by in a blur for the friends. Hermione was now in her sixth month and Remus was even more protective than ever. He would follow her everywhere, even into the girls restroom. She finally snapped at him saying that she could go to the restroom by herself. James found it quite funny earning himself a slap upside the head from Hermione.

The stress of the N.E.W.T.s were starting to take its toll on Hermione. She tried not to let it show, but Remus noticed it and so did Ginny and Lily. Remus walked into the common room and found his wife sitting on the couch with her potions book in her lap.

"That's enough for tonight love." Remus said gently, taking the book from her. She narrowed her eyes at her husband. He gave her a warning growl. "Enough." he said, leaving no room to argue with her Alpha.

Hermione nodded and he helped her from the couch. She took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I'm fine. She's been moving a lot lately." Remus looked at her closely and rubbed her stomach gently. They went to bed.

~*~

Remus laid down on the bed and watched Hermione change into her nightgown. He was worried that the stress would cause her to go into premature labor. His mother had came by two weeks ago to run her check up. She told him that the baby was dropping quicker than normal. Hermione needed to slow down and rest. The teachers had told her that it was alright for her to miss classes and for Remus to turn in her work.

Hermione eased herself into the bed. Remus pulled the covers over his mate and held her close. He gently rubbed her stomach and licked her mark. They fell into a peaceful sleep.

~*~

Remus got out of the bed carefully so as not to wake Hermione. He wasn't going to wake her. She needed the extra sleep, because she stayed up until three that morning. He got dressed and kissed Hermione on the forehead and left the bedroom.

James smiled at Remus when he walked into the common room. He asked him where Hermione was. Remus told them that he left her to get some rest. They all nodded and they made their way to the Great Hall.

~*~

The Marauders, Lily and Ginny took their normal seats at the Gryffindor table. They fixed their plates and talked lively.

"So, have you thought of a name yet?" Lily asked Remus.

He shook his head. "Not yet. We're waiting until she's born. Then we're going to name her." Lily smiled and nodded her head.

The students turned their attention to the golden doors when they opened. Remus stood up when he saw Shade. He knew Shade only came to the castle if it was important. The students wondered who the man was and wondered why Remus Lupin looked so worried.

"Shade what has happened?" Remus asked in concern. Remus turned around when he scented the headmaster behind him. "Professor, this is not a Hogwarts matter. Please do not interfere." Remus turned back to his pack member. "Shade come with me." and he walked out of the Great Hall with the elderly wizard following behind him.

~*~

They sat down on a nearby bench. Remus looked at Shade closely and asked, "What brings you here, Shade? Are you concerned about my wife?"

"Yes sir. Remus you must know that the Alpha female must give birth in the packs home."

"What?" he asked in shock. "You should have told me sooner." he felt his anger begin to rise. He growled, "Why did you not tell me when I informed the pack of my cub?"

Shade felt his wolf back away in shame. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't realize that she would be in Hogwarts until a few minutes ago. We at times forget that you are still in school."

Remus took a deep breath to get his anger under control. "Alright Shade. I'll let this one slide. But you will not hold back anymore important information from me again." he growled deep inside his chest and he rose from the bench and crossed his arms.

The students walked out of the Great Hall and were shocked to see Remus very angry. Remus's friends had never seen him that angry before and it gave them the chills.

"Shade what are you holding back? Tell me now! That is an ORDER!"

He took a deep breath and whispered, "If the baby is not born around the pack it will not be welcomed into the family."

Remus leaned very close to his mentor and advisor. "How dare you say this about my unborn child." Shade backed up until he bumped into the wall. "You will go back and spend the next two weeks getting a private area set up for me and wife. Do you understand me, Shade?" He nodded his head. "Answer me!"

"Yes sir. I'll do it."

Remus stood and squared his shoulders. He looked at the elderly wizard and his eyes softened. "You are a good man Shade. But never hold back this type of information from me again. Now go." Shade turned and left the castle. Remus turned around, "Professor Dumbledore come here please." He walked up to the young man. "I will not leave my mate's side. My friends will remain in the tower with me. Am I understood?"

"Yes of course. Children, you are excused from your classes. Please go with Mr. Lupin. The rest of you get to class."

~*~

Hermione woke up suddenly when she felt a warm liquid wet the bed. She quickly realized her water had broke. She rolled over onto her back afraid to move and make her labor progress too quickly. She knew some first time labors could be fairly quick or very slow.

Hermione grabbed her wand and dried the bed and her clothes. She gently rubbed her stomach and breathed deeply when a contraction would hit. Now she wished Remus had stayed with her for the day. Hermione gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white. She didn't want to scream from the pain. She didn't want to draw attention and alter the ghost.

Remus walked into the room and found Hermione with her face wet from sweat and looking like she was in a great deal of pain. She turned her head from side to side and moaned out in pain.

"Hermione, love? Are you in labor?" he asked and gently rubbed his unborn daughter through his wife's stomach.

She quickly grabbed his hand in pain. "No I'm just throwing a party. Yes I'm in labor!"

Remus stuck his head out of the bedroom door. "Boys get in here. Now." They walked into the room without a second thought. "Help me get her up. We must move her to the pack." Remus told them. They nodded again and he waved his wand and Hermione was dressed in a comfortable dress.

Remus sat down on the edge of the bed and supported her back and they slowly stood up. Hermione breathed in deeply at the sharp contraction. He quietly explained to her what Shade had informed him of just a few minutes ago. She only nodded. They walked out of the bedroom.

"Hermione's in labor. We have to get her to the pack as quickly as possible." Remus told the girls. They nodded and left the common room.

"Damn." Remus swore. "I forgot about all the stairs. Prongs, short cuts, mate. And make them the quickest." he picked up his wife and they followed him down the stairs.

James pulled out his wand and a piece of parchment. He tapped it with his wand and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." and watched the names slowly appear and opened the map. "Oh ok the quickest way is," James studied it for a few moments.

"James! Hurry it up!" Hermione yelled at her friend.

"Oh yea right. Sorry." Hermione reached over and hit him up side the head. "Owww!" Lily hit him on the arm. "Oww! No Gin…Owww!" He rubbed his leg. "Ok. The third floor that will take us to the clock tower." They all nodded. James walked down the stairs saying sarcastically. "Thanks Ginny. I'm limping."

"You poor baby. Shut up!" Hermione yelled. She laid her head on Remus's shoulder. He kissed her forehead soothingly.

"Moony, someone needs to tell Dumbledore. Then someone needs to go get your mom." Peter told him as he pushed a curl from Hermione's face.

Remus looked down at his wife. Hermione was asleep, breathing heavily. He knew she was preparing her body for their daughter's birth. He'd been through one birth of a cub. It had taken the cub two days to be born.

Sirius opened the large door and they walked outside. The Marauder looked at the sun. It had taken longer than he expected to get them this far from the common room. It was 2:00.

"Wormtail, I want you to go get mom." Remus told him. Peter opened his mouth to protest. "I know you can do this Peter. Go." and he quickly made his way to the gates. "Padfoot go alert Dumbledore that we'll be gone." He nodded and quickly shifted into a shaggy black dog and ran full speed to the headmaster's office. "Now, Prongs I want you to wait on the edge of the woods. Do you remember that large cave near the springs?" He nodded. "That's our cave. You will wait for Padfoot and Wormtail and you will come together." James nodded again. "Girls you are coming with me. Hermione will need you with her."

"Alright." Lily said gently. "Wait. Isn't the full moon tonight?"

They all stopped in their tracks. Remus only nodded and continued to walk to the woods.

* * *

Hit the button and leave a grand ole review!

Talk about a twist and a cliffhanger!!! *evil laughter* Sorry but I just had to do it!


	19. Cub

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Story is being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder-Cullen

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter 19

Cub

~*~

Padfoot, panting hard with his tongue lolling out with a slight bit of drool on the end, barked at the statue that guarded the headmaster's office. The statue jumped aside and he padded onto the stairs. Padfoot sat down on the stairs wagging his tail. 'Weeee!!' he thought. The stairs stopped in front of a large door. He stood up on his hind legs and turned the knob with two large, black paws. The door opened causing Padfoot to hit the floor with a 'thump.'

Albus looked up from his desk to find a large black dog on the floor. Padfoot jumped up and down, barking at the headmaster. The wizard chuckled at the dog.

Sirius transformed into his human form and leaned heavily on a nearby chair as he tried to catch his breath. "Hermione…taken to pack…labor." he panted out and then fell to the floor on his back. "Too tired to move. My paws are barking mad, man."

"Too much stress brought on her labor, my boy." Albus said, helping Sirius to his feet.

"Yep. Oh chocolate frogs! I've got to go! We don't know how long we'll be."

"You children be careful. The full moon is tonight." Sirius only nodded and transformed back, running from the office.

~*~

Peter stumbled slightly as he ran towards the door; he knocked urgently. He didn't have to wait long because almost as soon as he knocked John opened the door. He was shocked to see Peter standing in front of him.

"Mrs. Lupin is needed at Hogwarts." Peter told him. "Mya's in labor."

"Ellen!" John called from the doorway. Peter jumped, not expecting the man to yell.

"John, what's with the yelling?" She asked, walking over to the door. "Oh dear." she said when she saw Peter, "Am I needed at Hogwarts?" Peter nodded his head. "Well, come along dear." Ellen went to walk to the fireplace but Peter stopped her.

"No Mrs. Lupin. We must apparate to the woods." He said sternly. She didn't ask any questions. Ellen kissed John and stepped out of the house. "Ready?" she nodded and Peter grabbed her shoulder and they were gone with a pop.

~*~

Ellen and Peter appeared in front of the gates. He opened the gates and allowed Ellen to step through. "Get on and hold on tight." she transformed into a black panther. Peter got onto the animal and held on tight. Ellen ran fast to the edge of the woods.

~*~

James paced back and forth anxiously, waiting for Sirius to come back. He sighed in relief when he saw a black dog run towards. Then he saw a black panther with Peter on it's back. He assumed that was Mrs. Lupin. They all transformed into their human forms.

"Ready?" James asked. They all nodded and James transformed into a stag. They others followed suit. Padfoot grabbed Wormtail. They all ran through the woods.

~*~

Remus walked into the cave and found Shade fixing an area up for Hermione to use when she came to give birth. The elderly wizard turned and was surprised to see Hermione in Remus's arms.

"She decided to come early." Remus said and gently laid his wife down on the soft plat.

Hermione moaned out in pain but it wasn't enough to wake her. Remus gently pulled a thin sheet over her sleeping form. She took a deep breath and blew it out. Remus rubbed her stomach and rose to his full height.

He turned to face his pack and called for their attention. They all waited for him to speak. Ellen, Sirius, James and Peter walked into the cave. Remus cleared his throat and they turned their attention back to their Alpha.

"You see these people? They are not to be harmed. They all have Animagus forms. My mother, Ellen, is a black panther." He motioned to his mother. "James is a stag. Lily is a doe. Ginny is a red fox. Sirius is a black dog, and Peter is well, a rat." He motioned to each of his friends as he spoke. "When the full moon rises they are not to be harmed. If they are targeted you will be killed. Do you understand?" They all nodded. "Good. Mom over here please." Remus led his mother over to his wife.

Ellen knelt down and carefully bent Hermione's knees and examined her progress. She looked at Remus. "We have a long way to go, son. Hermione will sleep for a good while. The longer she sleeps the safer her magic will be to transform and to deliver your daughter."

Remus nodded and Ellen rose to her full height. Remus laid down next to Hermione. He thanked Ginny for the bowl and wet rag she'd set down by him. He gently wiped the sweat from Hermione's brow. Hermione sighed under the cool touch. She shifted her body and gripped his hand, her breathing becoming heavier.

"It's alright, sir. She's feeling contractions, but they're not strong enough to wake her." Shade told his Alpha. Remus nodded his head.

James muffled a laughed at the formal address that he gave his best friend. It was funny to see such an older wizard address a seventeen year old as 'sir.' Remus shot James a stern look but it held amusement as well. He chuckled when Lily hit him up side the head.

"The abuse I go through!" James cried. "I'm still limping Ginny Weasely- soon-to-be-Black!"

"Come sit down guys." Remus told his friends. "Mom, you too." They walked over to the couple and sat down around Remus and Hermione. "When's the wedding?" He asked Ginny and Sirius.

Sirius smiled at Ginny and said, "It's in August."

"August! I didn't approve of that month." She smiled. "Well, it is my favorite month so I guess it'll do. I'm picking the date though. August the 20th ." Sirius smiled and nodded his head. "Don't worry. It's not on the full moon. I have those marked on my calendar." Remus smiled and nodded his head.

Hermione opened her eyes and turned her head. She smiled weakly at Remus and fell back sleep. He gently nuzzled her neck and licked her mark.

~*~

Shade stood at the entrance of the cave. He watched the sun slowly set. The sky changed from light blue to light orange to purple. He sighed, knowing that his Alpha female would wake soon.

Remus watched Hermione slowly wake up from her slumber. He sat up and held her hand. He knew that the labor was going to be long and extremely painful. Shade had told him that since his daughter was going to be born as a wolf she would have painless transformations throughout her life. Remus was relieved at the news.

Hermione gripped Remus's hand when a sharp contraction hit. "You're dead Lupin!"

"I know dear." he said lovingly.

"Shut up!" She yelled at her husband. "This hurts! You did this to me!"

"I know."

Hermione yanked on Remus shirt that was inches away from her mouth. He held her close and whispered words of comfort. She let go of his shirt and relaxed. She laid back breathing heavily.

"I hope I'm not like that in nine months." Ginny whispered in Lily's ear. Lily looked at her best friend with wide eyes. Ginny only smiled. "Sirius doesn't know yet. I'm waiting to tell him. So keep it on the down low. Mrs. Lupin ran the test an hour ago but I'm not going to say anything since today is about Mya, not me." Lily only hugged her friend and then they turned their attention back to Hermione.

"Hey guys get ready to transform." James told them and walked back into the cave. They nodded and a moment late a panther, rat, doe, stag, fox and a dog stood in the cave.

Ellen had never seen a transformation before. She stood next to Lily and Ginny with concern for her son, daughter-in-law, and her granddaughter. She wouldn't be able to help deliver her. They watched the different members of the pack transform into werewolves. Hermione was the last of the pack to transform.

Mya laid down and whimpered in pain. Moony laid down next to his mate and gently nuzzled against her neck. Ellen, Padfoot, Ginger, Lily, Prongs and Wormtail walked over to the couple and laid down across from pack leaders. The rest of the pack laid down and waited, except for two larger wolves that watched the cubs that played near the entrance of the cave.

Mya laid her head down on Moony's shoulder. He gently rubbed her back with his paw to try and help ease the painful contractions. She wrapped her arms around his body and held him tight. She muffled a whimper and a growl rolled into one.

Padfoot wrapped an arm around Ginger and held her close. He nuzzled the fox's neck. He quickly pulled away when he smelt a pup that was growing inside her womb. She gave him a fox's grin and nodded. He lovingly nuzzled her neck. They turned their attention back to their friends.

Shade got up and walked over to the cave entrance and ushered the three cubs into the cave since it was their bedtime. They whimpered, wanting to play longer. He gave his grandchildren a warning growl. He walked over and tucked them into the nest of blankets they had gathered in one corner. He returned back to his wife and laid down.

Moony watched Shade lovingly. He made a wonderful father and grandfather to his cubs. He prayed he would be as good a father. He turned back to his mate when she whimpered. He nuzzled her neck.

Moony stood up and walked out of the cave and looked up at the moon. It had been three and half hours and there still was no progress. He walked back over to his mate. He began to pace the cave floor. He stopped when he heard a loud whimper from Mya. Moony walked over to his mate and nuzzled her neck. He laid down in front of her for comfort. He knew it was time for her to push.

Mya breathed heavily and pushed hard. Moony gently stroked her head and stared into her eyes not breaking eye contact. She whimpered and pushed harder.

Ellen carefully and slowly moved closer to the couple. Moony saw the panther move closer up to his mate. He gave her a warning growl not to come any closer. Padfoot placed a paw on her shoulder and shook his head. She nodded and moved back over to the group, but at an angle that she could watch the birth.

'One more push sweetheart.' Ellen thought. 'That's a good girl.'

Mya sighed heavily. She turned her head when she heard small cries. Moony licked her on the forehead and walked over and gently picked up a small baby cub. He laid her down in front of her mother.

Mya gently licked her clean and the color of the small pup was slowly revealed. She had sandy blonde fur and small silver eyes. Moony gently nuzzled his cub. He carefully moved her so she could nurse. He laid down and watched his cub.

Moony's friends jumped when they heard the pack howl. Padfoot joined in on the howl. James couldn't help but roll his eyes, but he was happy for his friends. He was proud that he got to witness the birth of someone so special to him.

James and Padfoot ushered their friends out of the cave while the werewolves transformed back into their human forms. They protested at first but gave in and left the cave.

Shade walked up to the small family and covered the tried new mother with a blanket. He wrapped the small baby into a pink blanket also. Shade handed the new born to her mother. Remus changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"She's beautiful." Shade told Hermione. "It's very rare for a cub to have sliver eyes. I was the last of the pack to be born with them." He stepped back when Remus's friends and mother walked over to the family.

"What's her name?" asked Lily.

Hermione looked down at her daughter and smiled. "Maggie. After my mother."

"Maggie Ellen Lupin." Remus said, gently running his thumb over her small hand.

"Happy Birthday Maggie." Sirius said with a smile.

Remus kissed his wife on the forehead and wrapped a arm around her shoulders. "You did good honey."

Ginny looked at her best friend with tears in her eyes. She watched Hermione hand Maggie over to her grandmother. Sirius held the redhead close.

Ellen gently held her granddaughter. She smiled down at the sandy blonde, silver eyed baby. She turned her head and smiled, "John, how did you get here?" She looked up and saw Albus. "Thank you for bring him here." He nodded. "John, say hello to your granddaughter, Maggie Ellen."

John gently took his granddaughter into his arms. He smiled down at the infant. He never thought he'd live to see his grandchild. He sat holding his precious granddaughter. "She's beautiful Remus and Hermione." he said and handed her over to Ginny.

"Wow. So this is how it feels to hold a baby. She's incredible."

"Ginny will you be Maggie's godmother?" Hermione asked her best friend.

Ginny couldn't speak, so she nodded through her tears. She handed her new goddaughter over to Sirius.

"Well hello their pup. You are a perfect blend of mommy and daddy. You have your mommy's cute nose with the freckles." He handed Maggie over to Peter.

Peter didn't know what to say. He never dreamed of holding his best friend's baby girl. He was holding little Maggie.

Remus looked at Hermione. She nodded in a silent agreement. He looked at his best friend. "Peter will you be Maggie's godfather?"

Peter was taken aback by the question. He wasn't expecting to be asked to be a godfather. He smiled down at Maggie and looked up at the couple. "I'd love to." he handed his goddaughter over to Lily.

Lily careful took the baby and smiled. James looked over his girlfriend's shoulder and smiled. She gently stroked her cheek. She looked up at James and smiled. Lily carefully handed Maggie over to James.

"I can't believe you're a dad Moony. Maggie is beautiful guys." James gently handed her to her father.

Albus looked at Remus and Hermione and knelt down next to the new father. Maggie opened her eyes and her bright sliver eyes looked up at her daddy. Remus smiled.

"The last child that was born at Hogwarts was my daughter, Elisabeth." Albus looked up to find Minerva standing above him. She smiled and knelt down next to him.

"I was in labor for nearly two days. She lives in Ireland with her four children and eight grandchildren." Minerva told her students. "We ask of you not to tell anyone about our marriage."

They all nodded their heads. They weren't surprised about the couple. The headmaster and deputy headmistress always acted like a married couple.

"Shade, please come over here for moment." Remus told the elderly wizard.

Shade walked over to the large group and they all moved back some for the man to get through. "Sir?" Remus smiled and held out Maggie to the man. Shade quietly took the newborn into his arms. "She's beautiful. She's very strong and she's fighter. She'll lead the pack well when her time comes. Maggie will also be a powerful young witch. It's all here in her aura." Shade handed her over to Hermione. "You may all head back to the castle sir. I'll handle things here."

Remus nodded and Hermione gently handed Maggie over to Ellen. She smiled and took her granddaughter into her arms. "Come on love." Remus said and gently lifted his exhausted wife up into his arms. "Come on guys. Let's get back to the castle."

Hermione laid her head down on Remus's shoulder. He held her close to his chest protectively. He motioned for his mother to stay close to him. The family and friends followed Remus back to the castle.

~*~

Albus opened the doors to the entrance hall. He let Remus and Hermione enter first followed by the others. The early risers stopped and watched the large group walk down the hall. The professors were surprised to see a small baby in Ellen Lupin's arms. Remus was carrying Hermione. Albus ushered the professors and students away from the group.

~*~

Remus gently laid Hermione down on one of the many beds in the Hospital Wing. He really didn't want his family in the wing, but Maggie needed her first round of shots and a bath. Remus told his mother to the give the shots and the bath. She nodded and went to a private area of the wing.

"Guys, I'm afraid you'll have to go." Remus told them gently. James and Sirius opened their mouths to protest. "Go on. Maggie needs to be feed. I'll be extremely protective and I might hurt one of you without realizing it." They nodded and left the wing. "You too Professors." They nodded and followed the group out of the room. "Mom, Dad stay on the other side of the wing. Dad get some rest." John nodded and Ellen handed Maggie to Hermione. They walked over to the other side of the room.

Remus sat down in a nearby chair. Hermione exposed her right breast. She helped Maggie latch on. He looked down and the feel of protectiveness consumed him. It was stronger than the urge to just protect his mate, but now it was increased because it was now his family.

* * *

Hit the button ad place a great review!

Thank you note:

Ms. Marauder-Cullen you have done such an amazzzzzzzzzzzzzzing job on this story. I want to thank my readers and reviewers because this is what makes writing so much. I hope you liked something different!


	20. A New Age

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Story is being Betaed by: Ms. Marauder Mc Cullen

* * *

Grains of Gold Sand

Chapter 20

A New Age

~*~

The remaining term was a grueling time for the seventh year students. Remus and Hermione were grateful for Ellen and John and the Hogwarts staff for watching baby Maggie. She wasn't just the apple of her parents eye but the whole schools, as well. It was the first time for a baby to be at Hogwarts and everyone was crazy about her.

The news of Sirius and Ginny took no time to reach the staff and students. Everyone was surprised to find out the play boy of the school was ready to settle down and had a child on the way. It was a heart breaker for the female student body.

~*~

Remus and Hermione walked out of their last NEWT's test of the year. They told their friends that they'd catch up with them later. They had to pick up Maggie from Professor Dumbledore. Hermione and Remus named him an honorary grandfather and Professor McGonagall an honorary grandmother to Maggie.

Remus gave the statue the password and it jumped aside allowing the couple to pass. They stepped onto the moving staircase and when it reached the top they knocked on the office door. They heard an 'enter' be called from behind the door. Remus opened the door and let Hermione walk in before him. She smiled and they stepped into the office.

Albus sat in the rocking chair near the window. Fawkes flew down onto the back of the chair. Maggie played with his Albus's long white beard. Hermione couldn't help but smile at them.

"There's my baby girl." Remus said and gently took Maggie from Albus. "How was she today?"

"An angel as always." Albus told the young father as he motioned to the couch. The couple sat down and waited for the Headmaster to continue. "Now, Professor Chase has decided to resign for personal reasons. I was wondering if you'd take the job, Remus." Albus had a small smirk on his face and his blue eyes were twinkling when he said Chase had resigned. He'd actually been fired but they didn't need to know that.

Remus looked down and smiled his daughter. Maggie yawned and slowly closed her sliver eyes. He looked up at the Headmaster. "Professor, no one would want to be taught by someone like me. Besides, my father is not doing as well as we hoped at the moment."

The twinkle in Albus's blue eyes dimmed at the news of John's health. He knew that the cancer was slowly attacking his lungs. Hermione and Remus had left the school grounds for days at a time due to his health. "Then your parents will come and stay here at Hogwarts. Remus you have your wife and daughter to care for. I know you will make a wonderful teacher. You know Maggie will be taken care of. She already has so many aunts and uncles."

Hermione chuckled slightly at the statement. She looked at her husband and nodded her head. Remus sighed heavily. He knew Professor Dumbledore was correct. He had his family to take care of and his parents would have Poppy's help in taking care of his father.

"I'll take the job Professor. On one condition." Remus said.

"And that would be?"

"Don't give Maggie anymore lemon drops in her milk." Albus went to open his mouth to protest but Remus raised a fatherly brow. "I can smell it on her."

Albus chuckled and nodded his head. He drew up the contract and handed it to the young man. Remus shifted Maggie in his arms. He took the contract from the headmaster. He read it over and nodded his head. Remus took the quill and signed his name.

"Thank you Remus. I'll handle everything from here. I'll set up rooms for your parents. I know Hermione already has a job offer at the Ministry." Hermione smiled and nodded her head. "I believe that's all." The couple took that as their queue to leave. Remus nodded at the Headmaster and they left the office.

~*~

Graduation had come sooner than expected for the students. They all sat on the Quidditch Pitch. The friends and families of the many students sat in the stands, watching their children and friends walk across the stage excepting their hard earned scrolls.

Ellen and John walked up to Remus and Hermione. They took Remus and Hermione each into a tight hug and congratulated the couple. Albus walked up to the family and smiled. He told them about Remus joining the teaching staff. He had set them up with their own chambers. Remus smiled shyly at his parents for not telling them the news.

Hermione looked around for her daughter and smiled when she spotted Ginny holding Maggie. The two red heads walked up to their friend. They nearly squealed that they had finally graduated.

Lily had a job offer at the book store in Diagon Alley. She quickly took it because she loved books. James was entering Auror training along with Sirius. Peter was offered a job as a councilor at Hogwarts. He happily excepted the job. Ginny was opening a children's day care in Diagon Alley.

~*~

Sirius and Ginny were blessed with twin boys they named Leo and Orion Black. The wedding was a simple affair at the church in Godric's Hollow. Albus preformed the ceremony. They lived outside of Diagon Alley.

James and Lily were married a year later and were expecting their first child, a baby girl named Sabrina. Later, they were blessed with a son named Harry. James had moved up in the ranks of the Auror's and was named Head of the Auror Department. They lived in Godric Hollow.

Peter finally married a young teacher from Hogwarts named Madeline. They had three children, a son named Ethan and two girls named Wendy and Lina. Their friends were happy for their friend. The small family resided at the school.

Remus became one of the most popular and respected professors at Hogwarts. Hermione moved up in her job to become the advisor to the Head of the Unspeakables.

Maggie was a loved and respected little girl at the school. She helped many of the professors. She had nearly read and studied just about every subject in the Hogwarts library. Remus and Hermione knew that she would grow to surpass anyone in the school. They had two more children, Teddy and John, four years after Maggie. The pack flourished well beyond any other pack known to date.

John Lupin died after his two grandson's were born. The cancer had finally taken its tole on his body. He had held on for as long as possible for his family. Ellen remained at Hogwarts until her own death three years later.

The first rein of Lord Voldemort became known. Albus put James and Lily into hiding at the school of Hogwarts. But sadly the Longbottoms where attacked, leaving young Neville an orphan to be raised by his grandmother.

The future was unknown but it would be lived to the fullest as long as they had their friends and families.

A wizard who stood in his office with a twinkle in his blue eyes knew that it had changed because of two young time travelers and a Timer Turner filled with Grains of Gold Sand.

The End

* * *

Thanks to all my readers who kept with this story and reviewed! It means a lot to me for your support!

Thanks to my wonderful beta, Ms. Marauder-Cullen. She did such an amazing job on this story. Thank you!!!


End file.
